Tell them what to do
by NyanicornYaY
Summary: You guys, yeah thats right, you guys get to tell the PPG, RRB, PPGZ and RRBZ what to do! Aww yeah! Just review and tell them something to do. Go as crazy as you want as long as you follow the rules. Have fun... I know the PPG will... Oh I have also changed the type. It is now a regular cauz no one goes to the crossover section anymore and I need more reviews.
1. Intro

**Hi my little kitties! How ya been? I'm back with another book. Yes. Interactive tellthemwhattodo! Now this is only a short intro with one little thing to start us off. First of all, rules:**

**1. NO SEX! Ino u all lov them getting along and doing something a little frisky, but remember, they're only 6 and 13-14-15. Idk how old the PPGZ is.**

**2. NO DRUGS! Don't do drugs kids! Drugs are bad and they kill you and they make your life into hell.**

**3. Don't go past this line! No drugs and no sex. Little frisky kisses are OK and getting all romantic and stuff like that.**

**Well, those are the rules and here are some notes:**

**Akio = Brick Z**

**Haruki = Boomer Z**

**Kichiro/u = Butch Z**

**I get sort of overpowered and make the PPG and RRB do 'stuff' myself, so don't get worried. It's normal. The PPG know.**

**Also, I despise all crack pairings. They make me SICK! If I ever put that i've kissed any of them, the PPG, RRB, PPGZ and RRBZ know that I despise crack pairing, so those other pairing kisses mean nothing. OK? Good.**

**How to play:**

**Just review something for any of the PPG, RRB, PPGZ or RRBZ to do. Pretend we have absolutely everything and I can force them to do anything. Review anything crazy, but still following the rules.**

**Now something to start off the little game...**

**Mmmm... Brick!**

Brick: What?

**Kiss Blossom. We all know we love these two giving each other a kiss. Just to be spicy like Buttercup.**

Brick: * kisses Blossom on the lips. *

**There we go... now all the rest is up to you! Review to get your ideas come true! Next chapter will be here whenever I have at least 3 reviews of some ideas. Oh ho ho! It's gonna be like A game of spin the bottle all over again...**

Buttercup: No... not like spin the bottle! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

**QUICK GUYS, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1: Let's get this party started!

**Right, lets get this party started! * pulls leaver * in come the PPG, RRB, PPGZ and RRBZ.**

Brick: right, lets get this over with.

**SCOTT! COME IN!**

* enters * Hey guys! Good day, master!

**Hey Scotty! KYLE! CRAIG! COME IN!**

_Hey guys. Hey Master!_

**Where's your brother, Kyle?**

_He should be- ah there you are!_

_**Sorry! I was a little tired.**_

**Lets start this thing shall we?**

Yes, master.

**So, first one from powerpuff1234:**

Hi!**  
**ask them all who they love

**OK then, Blossom, who do u love?**

Blossom: …...

**Come on, spit it out.**

Blossom: Brick

Brick: What's that, sweety?

Blossom: Gah! I like... Brick Ok? Just... get on with it! ''

_OoOoOoOoh!_

**IMMATURITY! Right, Bubbles spill it!**

Bubbles: BOOMER!

Boomer: O/O

_OoOoOoOoh!_

**Stop it, Kyle. Buttercup?**

Buttercup: O/O NO ONE!

*** looks at Scott***

* nods*

*** grabs her and puts her in the lie-o-meter chair* Who do you love, Buttercup?**

Buttercup: NO ONE! O/O

*** lie-o-meter beeps* HAHA! YOU DO LOV SOMEONE! YOUR EVEN BLUSHING!**

Buttercup: O/O * blushes so hard that she looks like Brick*

**Do u want me to strip you?**

Buttercup: Gah! FINE FINE! I-I-I like... mmm...

**Go on...**

Buttercup: B-B-B... Butch...

_OoOoOo-_

**Shut up Kyle! IT'S FRICKIN ANNOYING! Now, Bricky...**

Brick: * gulp* I like... Blossom...

_OoOo-_

*** bitch slaps Kyle***

_Owww! What was that for?_

**For immaturity! Boomer?**

Boomer: O/O Bubbles...

_* opens mouth*_

*** shows fist ***

_* closes mouth *_

**Butch?**

Butch: …...

**Say it.**

Butch: …...

**Say it!**

Butch: …...

**SAY IT!**

Butch: Buttercup

**I can't heeeeear you!**

Butch: Butter... cup...

*** punches Kyle***

_Hey! I didn't say anything!_

**You were going to. Now The PPGZ.**

Momoko: Akio!

Miyako: Haruki.

Kaoru: …...O/O Shouldn't you know already? I mean you're the ones that put us together.

**Don't go off subject. Tell the AUDIENCE!**

Kaoru: ... KICHIROU OK?! NOW JUST SHUT UP AND CARRY ON!

**oh...kay... then... RRBZ?**

Akio: Momoko.

Haruki: Miyako-san.

Kichirou: …...O/O K-Kaoru...

**OK then, everyone has confessed!**

Next one!

**So... this is Razorblad3. Nice name!**

Brick goes to the pub and drinks. Boomer and stripping pole? Butch gets into a cop uniform... Yeah and HI!

**Alrighty! Brick! Grab some beer!**

Brick: * grabs a bottle and starts drinking* hmmmm... * grabs another and drinks*

After 17 bottles...

Brick: I... feel... dizzy... * smack down on the floor*

**Yeah... can someone grab Brick! I think he needs some rest. Next one! Stripper pole activate! * stripper pole comes from ground***

Boomer: Uh oh.

**Well then? * pushes Boomer to the stripper pole***

Boomer: * gulp*

**Well?**

Boomer: * grabs stripper pole and pulls it out of stage* Oh. Ooops!

**Oh...kay then... Boomer and stripper poles don't mix... NEXT! Butch, put this on.**

Butch: * stares at cop outfit* oooohhhh shit...

**Come on then! Put it on!**

Butch: * takes shirt off and puts cop outfit on* Ummm... O/O theres no buttons at the top.

There not meant to be...

Everyone snickers and giggles.

Butch: O/O :(

**Heheh... Yeah... Oh and HI to you too, Razorblad3!**

And this one is from rowdyruffgirl123.

What happens when all of them switch bodies with everyone else...

**Ooooh! Interesting! OK, pull the trading faces lever!**

* pulls lever*

Everyone starts floating and stuff. Then they start glowing. BRIGHT LIGHT! And SWITCH!

**Blossom is now: Haruki**

**Bubbles is now : Momoko**

**Buttercup is now : Boomer**

**Brick is now: Miyako**

**Boomer is now: Blossom**

**Butch is now: Akio**

**Momoko is now: Buttercup**

**Miyako is now: Butch**

**Kaoru is now: Kichirou**

**Akio is now: Bubbles**

**Haruki is now: Kaoru**

**Kichirou is now: Brick**

**OK! How do you like your new selves?**

Miyako: I HAVE NO FINGERS!

Blossom: I HAVE FINGERS!

Momoko: MY EARS! THEY'RE GONE!

Brick: WHAT IS THIS THING ON MY FACE?!

Kaoru: That's a nose.

Momoko: Kaoru? Your in Kichirou's body?

Kaoru: Yep!

Kichirou: I... have long hair? And Kaoru is in my body? This is a nightmare...

Brick: IMA GIRL! OMG!

Haruki: Awww.. Look on the bright side! Your a pretty girl!

Miyako: * draws circles with toe-less foot* Awww, Haruki!

Butch: Please don't do that. It makes me look girly. And get rid of that girly tone!

Miyako: But I am a girl.

Butch: In a boy's body.

Blossom: OK... so I'm now blonde... awwww it's short.

Boomer: What do you expect from a boy? PLUS I HAVE LONG HAIR! HOW DO YA THINK I FEEL?!

Haruki: My hair is dark. At least it's short!

Kaoru: Why do you always have this fringe in front of your eye? I can barely see a thing!

Kichirou: Well, excuse me for having my own style! At least you have fingers. How do you pick things up?!

Brick: * flops hand on a beer bottle. Lifts up again.* YOUR HAND IS BROKEN!

Miyako: * puts hand on beer bottle. Picks it up* Heeeyyy... It's automatic!

Buttercup: Well, at least I'm out of that dress.

Boomer: I'M FREAKIN IN A DRESS!

Brick: I'm in a skirt! Aaaaand I'm a pretty girl! * flicks hair*

Miyako: This spiky hair feels weird... I'll tie it in pony tails.

Butch: NOOO!

Miyako: Too late! Oh... * looks at the two things sticking out of the side of her head* Maybe I think I should try another style...

Butch: Ya think?

Bubbles: I have lovely long hair! It's soooo long!

Momoko: Hmm... What now, Kitty?

**Errr... someone stop Kichiro before he freaks out about his new long hair and cuts it.**

Shall we change them back, master?

**Yeah... I think Blossom is about to chop Haruki's fingers off. * pulls lever* There! Now you're back to normal.**

Butch: I never wanna go through that hell again!

Akio: I've never been this happy to have fingers.

**Well, now you know what happens when they switch bodies! They start arguing and start to chop off the unnecessary bits. And eventually kill each other... SO it's a bad thing! Next!**

_**This one's from MEGGANMOO:**_

this is just for the reds  
Blossom has to go on as date with dexter. After, Brick has to kick the SHIT out of him. Momoko wears Akio's cap and Akio has to wear Momoko's Bow.

**Okie dokie lokie! Im gonna hate this so much...**

After Kyle having to hold Kitty from killing Dexter...

**GOD DAMN IT! STUPID NERDY BASTARD!**

Dexter: Did you enjoy the date, Blossom sweety?

Blossom: ….

***Punches Dexter ***

Brick: Kitty, let me handle this shit.

Dexter: What the? Where am I? What's going on and why is that ginger boy looking at me?

**SPEAK FOR YOURSELF, BITCH!**

Blossom: Ah... Brick's about to kick the fuck out of you and Kitty is about to stab you and murder you into tiny little pieces.

**THAT'S RIGHT, BITCH! YOU GET ANYWHERE NEAR BLOSSOM, I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR FAMILY! I'LL USE YOU AS A RUG ON MY LIVING ROOM FLOOR AND RIP OUT YOUR HEART FOR DINNER! **(see what I mean when I see any bit of crack pairings?)

Haruki: Now you know she's angry

Master, let Brick handle this...

**As you were, Brick.**

Dexter: * transforms into the robot thing * ALRIGHT! IF I WIN, I GET BLOSSOM! IF YOU WIN, I'LL STAY AWAY FROM HER!

Brick: Deal.

*** bites nails***

Brick: Don't worry, Kitty. I'll never lose to that little dork.

Dexter: It's on! * attacks Brick*

Brick: * dodges*

Dexter: * grabs hair* HA! Your hair is just like a little girl's hair

Brick: * Kicks the robot's arm and Dexter's robot falls over and arm is broken off. Brick falls and lands on feet.*

Dexter: * grabs Brick really fast and holds him against wall. Strangles him and Brick turns purple*

**LET ME AT HIM! I'LL TEAR HIS EYES TO SHREDS!**

MASTER! HEEL! THIS IS BRICK'S FIGHT!

Dexter: Oh Brick, your just too weak against my robot. Heheh. Blossom will be all mine. What do you say about that?

Brick: ….

Dexter: Oh yeah! That's right! You can't talk. What's wrong? Cat got your tounge?

Brick: * FREAKING GINORMIC LASERS COME FROM HIS EYES AND TOASTS DEXTER LIKE TOAST!*

Dexter: * Robot incinerates and Dexter falls to the ground.*

Brick: * ENERGY BALL ABOUT THE SIZE OF A FOOTBALL PITCH! AND FIRES!*

Dexter: ….. (KAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)

*** Blows away smoke***

Dexter: * cough cough*

**YEEEAH! GO BRICK! SHOW THAT LITTLE RETARDED SHIT WHOS BOSS!**

Brick: Do you wanna do the honours?

**HELLZ YEAH! * walks up to Dexter* THIS IS FUCKING SPARTA, BITCH! * Punches Dexter out of the studio and probably to Russia. Dayam, OK Akio give your cap to Momoko and Momoko give your bow to Akio.**

Momoko: * gives bow to Akio*

Akio: * gives cap to Momoko*

Momoko: I look good in a cap

Akio: Grrrrr...

**HAHAHAA! OK next one. CRAIG!**

_**This one is from Hanna**_

One thing. Tell Kichiro to sing for Kaoru.

**Dawwww! OK Kick! Get your ass on that piano chair and sing Kaoru 'someone like you'**

Kichiro: * sits down and starts to play piano*

_I heard that you're settled down That you found a girl and you're married now I heard that your dreams came true Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded That for me, it isn't over_  
_Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

_You know how the time flies Only yesterday was the time of our lives We were born and raised in a summer haze Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded That for me, it isn't over yet  
Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you, too Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made Who would have known how bitter sweet this would taste?_

Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead  
Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you, too Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead Yeah.

***sniff * This song... * sniff* always makes me cry... WAAAAAAHHH! * lots of tears flow out of eyes and fills the studio. Realises and stops***

_**That was truly beautiful**_

_You have an amazing singing voice_

Well, it's Kichirou. Of coarse he has an amazing singing voice.

Kaoru: O/O

Miyako: XDDDDDDDDDD!

Momoko: XDDDDDDDDDDDD!

Akio: That's our brother!

Haruki: O.O Oh... my... gawd! XDDDDDD!

Blossom: Daaawwwww...

Bubbles: XDDDDDDDDDDDD!

Buttercup: Too much mushy lovey stuff.

Brick: No wonder he's Butch's other worlder.

Boomer: It's a bigger version of Butch!

Butch: You make me look good.

Kichiro: O/O XD! heheh...

**Right, after that beautiful song, can we have the next request please?**

_**And this one is from Sarahxxx**_

HIIII!  
Blossom: Eat your weight in ice-cream  
Bubbles: Slowly, (AND I MEAN SLOWLY) strip...  
Buttercup: Dress up in a cute school girl uniform! (has to hav skirt)  
Brick: Read Blossom a poem (make sure its a love poem)  
Boomer: Take off ur shirt... IN A FAN GIRL ROOM!  
Butch: Dance with some puppies, kitties and bunnies!  
Momoko: GIVE UP CANDY FOR A WEEK!  
Miyako: Tell Haruki u LOV him!  
Kaoru: What if she had long hair...  
Akio: First of all, nice name. Second of all, BURN UR SHIRT!  
Haruki: Adorable name. Wear some red lipstick...  
Kichiro/u: First of all, why is there a slash then a 'u'? Second of all, I LOV U! UR HAWT AND SEXY! Third of all, TAKE OFF UR TOP! YEAH!  
I hope these will be in the story. UR awesome NyanicornYaY!

**Why yes. Yes I am awesome!**

Blossom?

Blossom: But... but...

_DO IT!_

Blossom: Ohhhh... FINE! * grabs an ice-cream tub and slowly scoops a spoonful. Brings to mouth and pauses.*

**Just eat as much as you can.**

Blossom: *takes a bite * I'm done.

**NUUU! Eat 5 more bites.**

Blossom: FIVE?!

**That's not even much. I could eat 2 tubs. You just need to eat 5 scoops.**

Blossom: Ohhhh... * takes 2 more bites* it's too much.

**You're kidding, right?**

Blossom: No, I'm not. I'm done. My stomach hurts a lot and I can't eat anymore.

**Are you serial?!**

Master, shall I put the ice-cream away?

**Yeah. Blossom's had enough.**

Brick: You're joking, right?

Blossom: No. I can't eat that much ice-cream.

**It's OK. NEXT!**

Master, Bubbles has to strip.

Bubbles: …...

**STRIPPER POLE ACTIVATE! * stripper pole comes from ground.* Right, now take it off.**

Bubbles: * takes shoes off*

**All of it...**

Bubbles: * takes socks off and bobbles out.*

**Now for the dress...**

Bubbles: * pulls dress up a tiny bit very slowly* O/O

Boomer: O/O

**Darn it! It's taking forever! If only it was drunk Bubbles... Beer isn't a drug, right? HA! Probably is, but I guess I could make it legal... ALRIGHT! Beer is the only drug allowed from now on. * grabs a beer bottle and shoves it down Bubbles' throat.***

Bubbles: * starts getting dizzy and sees stars.* Wwwwhaaaa... What's going... on...? Oh! A stripper pole! Time to have some * hiccup* ...fun...

**Awww yeah!**

Bubbles: * swings on pole and takes dress off*

Boomer: Holy-! O/O

Bubbles: * trips a little but gets back up. Takes-*

**OK! That should be enough!**

Boomer: Wha- HELL NO! TAKE IT OFF!

Everyone stares at Boomer.

Bubbles: * Takes bra and pulls it a little up *

*** Stops Bubbles and gets her dress back on***

Brick: …... party pooper.

Butch: Ah well. Kitty's like that. Maybe she's going easy on us, because of spin the bottle.

**NEXT!**

_**Buttercup needs to wear a school uniform. Including a skirt.**_

Buttercup: *gulp *

*** flies around Buttercup and transforms her clothes* Daawww BUTTERCUP! You're so cute!**

Buttercup: * looks at herself* GACK! WHAT IS THIS?!

Butch: RrrrRRr!

Buttercup: Shut it!

Blossom: Haha. Well, I thought this day would never come.

Bubbles: XDDDDD!

Kaoru: I feel ya sister.

**Daaawww! OK NEXT!**

_Brick has to read a poem to Blossy!_

**AAAAWWW! So cute! Alright! What poem?**

Let's look on the internet, master.

*** goes on laptop* Aha! Read these 3.**

Brick: *looks on laptop * This is cruel and unusual torture. Ahem!

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Sugar is sweet

And so are you

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Love never crossed my mind

Until the day I met you

Roses are red

Violets are blue

You may not know it

But someone loves you

**DAAAAAAWWWWWW! TOO MUCH ADORABLENESS!**

Blossom: O/O

Bubbles: XXDDDDD!

Buttercup: Someone kill me now.

Brick: O/O Why? Why you torture us?

**BECAUSE IM EVIL! NEXT!**

Boomer has to go in a room of fan girls and take off his shirt.

Boomer: * Gulp*

*** Pushes Boomer into room of screaming and shrieking fan girls. Each of them were pulling and tugging on his shirt. He got at least ten kiss marks in under 5 seconds.* Alright, now take it off!**

Boomer: * pulls his hand out of the crowd and brings his shirt up. Fan girls were screaming louder and it almost made Boomer deaf. In fact, it was so loud, it nearly made us deaf and we were outside the room watching through the window.*

**You can do it! Just a little more!**

Boomer: * takes his shirt up more and pulls it off and into the crowd. Fan girls fought for it and it was a whole cat fight in there. When, Boomer's abs showed it made the fan girls go mentally wild and they all piled up on him. Boomer was small, so he could squeeze out and the fan girls still thought that he in the pile. Boomer flew out with his hair messed up and lipstick marks literally EVERYWHERE! Except from the special part. There was a least 300 kiss marks on his abs and back and we only put 100 fan girls in.*

**Holy mother of shi tzus!**

Boomer: I... I was about to DIE AND YOU LEFT ME THERE!

Brick: I think there is only one fear I have now.

Butch: Oh please, I would just take my top off and throw it as far as I can and fly as fast as I can, away from them.

**Ya know... Boomer's got the most fangirls... that's what I read. NEXT!**

Butch has to dance with Kitties, puppies and bunnies.

Butch: This is gonna ruin my reputation so bad.

Buttercup: OK, my life is now worth living! SOMEONE GRAB THE VIDEO RECORDER!

***grabs video recorder and pushes Butch in a room of kitties, puppies and bunnies ***

Butch: GACK! Too... many... ANIMALS!

**NOW DANCE!**

Butch: Grrrrrr... I hate cute fluffy muts and cats and stuff.

**I'll put caramelldansen on for you if you want. Do it for the bunnies!**

Butch: I have to dance to caramelldansen?

**Yeah! I'll even sing it for you! Ahem.**

Butch: *starts dancing when Kitty sings *

**Do, do doo.****  
****Yeah yeah yeah yeah******

**We wonder are you ready to join us now?****  
****Hands in the air we will show you how****  
****Come and try****  
****Caramell will be your guide****  
****So come and move your hips sing ****  
****Oh-wa-ah-ah****  
****Look at your two clips do it ****  
****La la la ****  
****You and me can sing this melody ****  
****Oa-oa-a ******

**Dance to the beat wave your hands together****  
****Come feel the heat forever and forever****  
****Listen and learn it is time for prancing****  
****Now we are here with Caramelldansen ******

**O-o-o-oa-oa****  
****O-o-o-oa-oa-a... ******

**O-o-o-oa-oa****  
****O-o-o-oa-oa-a... ******

**From Sweden to UK we will bring our song****  
****Australia, USA people of Hong Kong ****  
****They have heard this means it's all around the world ******

**Oh-oa-oa ****  
****So come and move your hips sing ****  
****Oh-ah-ah-ah ****  
****Look at your to clips do it ****  
****La la la****  
****You and me can sing this melody ******

**So come and dance to the beat wave your hands together****  
****Come feel the heat forever and forever****  
****Listen and learn it is time for prancing****  
****Now we are here with Caramelldansen******

**Dance to the beat wave your hands together****  
****Come feel the heat forever and forever****  
****Listen and learn it is time for prancing****  
****Now we are here with Caramelldansen******

**O-o-o-oa-oa****  
****O-o-o-oa-oa-a... ******

**O-o-o-oa-oa****  
****O-o-o-oa-oa-a... ******

**So come and dance to the beat wave your hands together****  
****Come feel the heat forever and forever****  
****Listen and learn it is time for prancing****  
****Now we are here with Caramelldansen******

**Dance to the beat wave your hands together****  
****Come feel the heat forever and forever****  
****Listen and learn it is time for prancing****  
****Now we are here with Caramelldansen**

Butch: *stops dancing * TT-TT This is torture...

Brick: Awww cheer up. There was one thing that was good about it.

Butch: What would that be?

Brick: Your dancing makes us... LAUGH! HAHAHAHA!

Butch: Grrrrr...

*** humming caramelldansen song* I love that song! Next please!**

Momoko has to give up candy for 1 week.

Momoko: *le gasp * NUUUUU!

**Do it!**

Momoko: … uh... FINE! I'll give up candy for a week... WAAA!

**YaY! Next plzz!**

_**Miyako has to confess her love to Haruki.**_

**Awwwwww!**

Buttercup: As if we haven't had enough lovey dovey stuff.

Miyako: *giggles * I love you, Haruki!

Haruki: O/O

**DAAAAAAWWWWWW! Next one before Buttercup blows chunks!**

_What if Kaoru had long hair..._

**Interesting... * takes a strand of Kaoru's hair and pulls softly. Kaoru's hair grows as Kitty pulls it. Stops* WOOOOWW! It's like down to your feet!**

Kaoru: *hair slowly falls down to ground * GAAAAACK!

Kichirou: O/O *thinking * She looks really hawt... *thinking *

Miyako: Kaoruuuuuuuu! You look really good!

**Shall we put it back?**

Kaoru: YEESSSSS! I WANT MY HAIR BACK!

**OK OK Sheesh... you look really good with long hair though... * waves hand over her hair and it turns back to her normal hair***

Kaoru: That's better.

**NEXT!**

_Akio, BURN YOUR SHIRT!_

Akio: What?!

**OoOoOh! We have a naughty reviewer here... * licks lips* TAKE IT OFF AND BURN THAT BITCH!**

Akio: Grrr... damn it! *takes shirt off *

Momoko: * head explodes*

**My exact reaction. Now let the fan girl screams... BEGIN! Now burn it!**

Akio: Damn these pervy reviews... *takes a lighter and burns shirt *

**I guess you're gonna have no top on till the next chapter.**

Akio: :( * folds arms*

**Heheh. You should take your top off more often... * raises eyebrows and licks lips***

Akio: Damn your dirty mind...

**Thank you! Next!**

Haruki has to wear red lipstick

Miyako: Oh oh oh! I have my make up kit here!

**Great! Pick a shade!**

Haruki: Ah fudge nuggets...

Akio: *snickers *

Kichiro: *snickers *

Miyako: *smears lipstick all over Haruki's lips *

Akio and Kichirou: * bursts out laughing*

PPG and RRB: * bursts out laughing*

**GAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_*snicker *_

_**Tee hee**_

Haruki: GAWD DAMN IT! * wipes lipstick off*

**Heheheh.. OK NEXT!**

_**Kichirou has a slash coz it can be Kichirou or Kichiro. It doesn't really matter coz they mean the same. Now take take that top off!**_

**Yeaaaah!**

Kichiro: Hmmm... these reviewers are so dirty... * takes top off*

Kaoru: * HEAD EXPLODES*

*** cough cough. Blows away smoke* DAYAM GURL! You boys really should take your tops off more often...**

Brick: I feel so uncomfortable around you...

**Awww.. stop it, youuuu! Well, that's all we have time for! Hope ya guys review more stuff for these little sexy fucks to do! I'm Kitty!**

I'm Scott and good day everyone!

_Ima Kyle and we'll see y'all later!_

_**I'm Craig and... um... bye! **_


	3. Chapter 2: Just Dance and Sing!

**Hey my sexy little kiddos! We're back with ANOTHER chapter of Tell zem vat to do! Yes! And I have suddenly become German.**

Master?

**Don't worry Scott. I'm fine. First demand for this chapter, please!**

_This is from _PoweredButtercup10

This is for Buttercup and Kaoru make them to kiss their counterpart 3

**Hmm.. interesting... Buttercup!**

Buttercup: Damn these reviewers!

**KISS BUTCH!**

Butch: Say what now?

**KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! COME ON EVERYONE!**

And sooo... everyone chanted 'KISS!' except from Kaoru, because she thought it was ridiculous.

**Do I have to MAKE you kiss?**

Buttercup: *sigh. Puts arms around Butch's neck. *

Butch: B-BUTTERCUP?!

Buttercup: *pulls Butch closer *

Butch: *whimper *

Buttercup: * kisses Butch on the LIPS!*

Butch: O/O

**WOOOO!**

Brick: *whistle *

Bubbles: WHOA! She's going at it like a wild animal!

Butch: O/O *waves arms everywhere *

Buttercup: *lets go * TT-TT

Butch: *faints of lovesickness *

_Aww.. cheer up Buttercup! You liked it though... didn't you?_

Buttercup: *death glares at Kyle *

_I'll... just.. shut up now..._

Buttercup: If anyone tells this to anybody, I'll rip their head off! * scary, creepy and deadly death glare*

**O.O Ok... no one tell no one about this... OK?**

_O.O_

O.O

_**O.O**_

Blossom: O.O

Brick: O.O

Bubbles: O.O

Boomer: O.O

Akio: O.O

Haruki: O.O

Kichirou: O.O

Momoko: O.O

Miyako: O.O

Kaoru: O.O

**Yeah... before Buttercup scares the shit out of us, Kaoru and Kichiro has to KISS!**

Kaoru: * sigh*

Kichiro: I'm waiting! ^W^

Kaoru: It's not fair! He actually wants me to kiss him!

**Oh pish posh! KISS!**

Kaoru: *walks over to Kick. * Alright, before I do this I just wanna say that-

Kick: Oh shut up and kiss me! *grabs Kaoru's waist and pulls her closer. Kisses her on the lips! *

**YEAH BITCHES YEAH!**

Momoko: AHA! I knew he liked Kaoru! I knew it all along!

Miyako: Riiiiiiight...

Akio: Yeaaaahhh... Of coarse he does...

Bubbles: XDDDDDDDDDD

Buttercup: I hate Butch, I hate Butch, I hate Butch, I hate... Butch...

Kick: *lets go * ^W^ Hehe!

Kaoru: O/O

**Ok then! That was a feisty start! Next please!**

_**This is from **_derekjohnd

this is just for bubbles make her kiss buttercup than blossom than all of her sisters than all the ppgs and her sisters at the same time and handcuffed bubbles to buttercup for the rest of the fanfiction no matter what.

**Oh...Kay... Ima try my best on this one. But seriously, YOU GET AN 'F' FOR GRAMMAR! So let's see... BUBBLES! KISS YOUR SIS, BUTTERCUP!**

Bubbles: Oh...kay... *kisses Buttercup on the cheek *

**Ok... now let's see... I think he wants you to kiss Blossom...**

Bubbles: *kisses Blossom *

**OK... erm... but she just kissed all her sisters... I'm sorry, but I'm rather confused... Wait... When you say kiss the ppgs and her sisters at the same time... do you mean the PPGZ? So confuzzled!**

Haha! Master! You're so adorable when you're confused.

**I'm still confuzzled. So... how does Bubbles kiss all of them at the same time?**

Blossom: Try copy cat!

**Oh, OK.**

Bubbles: Copycat! * 4 more Bubbleses appear. Kisses Buttercup.*

Copy of Bubbles 1: *kisses Blossom *

Copy of Bubbles 2: *kisses Momoko *

Copy of Bubbles 3: *kisses Miyako *

Copy of Bubbles 4: *kisses Kaoru *

Bubbles: Thank you Bubbleses! *makes Bubbleses disappear. *

**Well, I tried my best. I hope this is good enough. Oh, and I sadly can't handcuff them for the rest of the fanfic, because they would first kill each other and then they would eat me alive.**

Buttercup: That's right! I can't stand hearing her cry over Boomer and go all mushy lovey dovey over him.

Bubbles: O/O THAT'S NOT TRUE! *attacks Buttercup *

Buttercup: OOWW! GET OFF! *rolls on the floor fighting *

**GIRLS! *uses magic to part them * See what I mean? I don't wanna go there...**

Master?

**I'm fine Scott**

_M-Master..._

**It's OK Kyle. I'm fine. Let's have the next one please.**

And this is from powerpuff1234

Haha! Really funny! I have some more for chap 3. I'm gonna be mean... ish...  
Tell Brick, Boomer, Bubbles and Blossom to read The Deal by Marisa Lee and then let them do watever to Butch.  
Tell all the PPG and RRB to sing a song.  
What happens when the PPGZ has to attack some nanobots...?  
That's all I got. UPDATE!

**OK OK OK! Ima update now. I hope you guys are ready to read.**

Blossom: Yes!

Brick: Whatever

Bubbles: …

Boomer: *sigh * I hate reading.

After 20 minutes of reading and 5 minutes of Blossom and Bubbles crying and 3 minutes of Brick raging and 4 more minutes of Boomer telling Butch off.

Brick: YOU LITTLE SLUT!

Butch: What?! What did I do?!

Blossom: IF YOU'VE GOT BUTTERCUP PREGNANT, THEN BE READY TO GO TO HELL!

Buttercup: WHA!?

Bubbles: … TT-TT WAAAAAAHHH! So sad!

**Ok ok! Guys! It's only fan fic! They didn't really 'do it'.**

Blossom: They better not have...

Butch: O.o

**OK...Who wants to sing first? Or you guys could all do battle of the bands and stuff?**

Blossom: NO! I mean... I don't wanna go through all that stuff Zebras345 put us in.

**OK! I read the sequel... heheheh...**

Brick: Oh god... You didn't read the part where I... and Blossom...

**Maybe... OK YES I HAVE! How 'fun' was your night...?**

Blossom: Please shut up.

**Heheheheh... don't worry. I have a dirty enough mind to imagine what you two were doing that night.**

Buttercup: Just sing.

_So who's going first?_

**I know! Ima be mean and pick the songs for you guys. AND THEN, Ima make you do duets with your counterparts AND THEEEEN, Ima make you do one with your group AND THEN, Ima make you all do one altogether! IMA MAKE YOU DANCE TO IT AS WELL! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

Bubbles: She's gone crazy.

Brick: Got that right.

**AND YOU KNOW WHAT!? IMA MAKE YOU PERFORM ON STAGE! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

Buttercup: Just kill me now..

Blossom: I will if you're pregnant.

Buttercup: I'M NOT FREAKIN PREGNANT!

**BLOSSOM! You're up!**

Blossom: Jesus hates me..

***turns studio into stage with 50,000 people watching ***

Momoko: HOLY SHIT, MAN!

**HELLOOOOO, Everyone!**

Crowd cheers

**Are ya ready for a night of singing!?**

Crowd cheers louder

**GREAT! Blossom here, is gonna sing us Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson!**

Crowd cheers so loud, that Scott might be deaf.

**Yeah! Blossom?**

Blossom: Ugh... fine...

_I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way_  
_I'd trade my soul for a wish, Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way_  
_Your stare was holdin',Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Where you think you're going, baby?_  
_Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?_  
_It's hard to look right, _At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?  
Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, _So call me, maybe?_  
_And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?_  
_You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all, But still, you're in my way_  
_I beg, and borrow and steal Have foresight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it, _But it's in my way  
Your stare was holdin' ,Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Where you think you're going, baby?  
Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy,But here's my number, So call me, maybe?  
It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?  
Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?  
And all the other boys, Try to chase me, _But here's my number, So call me, maybe?_  
_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad _I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad  
Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that I missed you so, so bad  
It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?  
Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?  
And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?  
Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad  
_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that_  
_So call me, maybe?_

Crowd is now going wild as hell.

Person from crowd: I'LL CALL YOU!

Blossom: O/O Oh.. hehe.. thank you.

Brick: Grrr...

**WOO! YEAH! That was AWESOME! Well done Blossy! Well done. Hey everyone! Next we got Bubbles and she's gonna sing Paparazzi by Lady Gaga!**

Crowd screams heads off.

Bubbles:

We are the crowd  
We're c-comin' out  
Got my flash on, it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It's so magical  
We'd be so fantastico

Leather and jeans  
Garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us, it don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing lights  
'Cause you know that baby, I

I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be  
Your Papa-Paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi

I'll be your girl  
Backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah, 'cause you're my rockstar  
In between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes

Shadow is burnt  
Yellow dance and we turn  
My lashes are dry  
Purple tear drops I cry, it don't have a price  
Loving you is Cherry Pie  
'Cause you know that baby, I

I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be  
Your Papa-Paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi

Real good, we dance in the studio  
Snap-snap, to that shit on the radio  
Don't stop for anyone  
We're plastic, but we still have fun

I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be  
Your Papa-Paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi

And the crowd goes wild!

Some random guy from crowd: BUBBLES! MARRY ME!

Bubbles: O/O

Boomer: Why that little... * jumps at crowd*

Butch: * Grabs Boomer's leg*

**Heheh. That was some performance. Am I right y'all?**

Crowd goes all Jackie Chan on Kitty.

**That's right! Let's hear it for BUBBLES!**

Crowd goes mental asylum for Bubbles.

**Thank you Bubbles, you deserve a cookie. Next, is Buttercup and she's gonna sing me... um.. let's see... AHA! So what by P!nk!**

Crowd goes flipping mad!

Buttercup: Ugh...

Na na na na na na na na na na na na _[x2]_  
I guess I just lost my husband,  
I don't know where he went,  
So I'm gonna drink my money,  
I'm not gonna pay his rent,  
I got a brand new attitude and  
I'm gonna wear it tonight,  
I wanna get in trouble,  
I wanna start a fight,  
na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,  
na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight.

Crowd goes psycho for Buttercup.

_[Chorus:]_  
So, so what  
I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't need you,  
And guess what,  
I'm having more fun,  
And now that we're done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight.

(Uh check my flow, aw)  
The waiter just took my table,  
And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit!),  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,  
At least he'll know how to hit,  
What if this song's on the radio,  
then somebody's gonna die,  
I'm gonna get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight,

na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,  
na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!

_[Chorus]_

You weren't there,  
You never were,  
You want it all,  
But that's not fair,  
I gave you life,  
I gave my all,  
You weren't there,  
You let me fall.

_[Chorus]_

No, no, no, no  
I don't want you tonight,  
You weren't there,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
And you're a tool,  
And your a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight!

And the crowd wanna get up on stage. Luckily, Kitty hired security.

Random dude: HAVE MY KIDS, BUTTERCUP!

Buttercup: O/O whoa!

Butch: rrraAAWR! *struggling in Brick and Boomer's arms. *

**WHOA there tiger! Let's wait till they're 18 shall we? Totally awesome performance! YaY for Buttercup! Next, is the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys! Brick! Ladies, please don't die in his presence. I don't wanna get charged.**

Crowd chuckles.

Brick: *enters stage *

OK, now all girls are screaming and hollaring. It's like a total fangirl spasm of the year in the crowd.

**Alright girls! You're gonna make me deaf! **

Brick:

I was there to witness  
Candice's inner princess  
She wants the boys to notice  
Her rainbows, and her ponies  
She was educated  
But could not count to ten  
How she got lots of different horses  
By lots of different men  
And I say

Liberate your sons and daughters  
The bush is high  
But in the hole there's water  
You can get some, when they give it  
Nothing sacred, but it's a living

Hey ho here she goes  
Either a little too high or a little too low  
Got no self-esteem and vertigo  
Cause she thinks she's made of candy  
Hey ho here she goes  
Either a little too loud or a little too close  
There's a hurricane in the back of her throat  
And she thinks she's made of candy

Ring a ring of roses  
Whoever gets the closest  
She comes and she goes  
As the war of the roses  
Mother was a victim  
Father beat the system  
By moving bricks to Brixton  
And learning how to fix them  
Liberate your sons and daughters  
The bush is high  
But in the hole there's water  
As you win  
She'll be the hollywood love  
And if it don't feel good  
What are you doing this for  
Now tell me

Hey ho here she goes  
Either a little too high or a little too low  
Got no self-esteem and vertigo  
Cause she thinks she's made of candy  
Hey ho here she goes  
Either a little too loud or a little too close  
There's a hurricane in the back of her throat  
And she thinks she's made of candy

Liberate your sons and daughters  
The bush is high  
But in the hole there's water  
As you win  
She'll be the hollywood love  
And if you don't feel good  
What are you doing this for  
What are you doing this for  
What are you doing this for...

(x2)  
Hey ho here she goes  
Either a little too high or a little too low  
Got no self-esteem and vertigo  
Cause she thinks she's made of candy  
Hey ho here she goes  
Either a little too loud or a little too close  
There's a hurricane in the back of her throat  
And she thinks she's made of candy

Ok, now Brick was in trouble. Fan girls are now screaming louder then ever. JEEZUS CHRIST! IS THAT A FISHING ROD?!

**OK! Nice try! Brick! I have one thing to say. DAMN YOUR SEXINESS! THAT WAS GOD DAMN SEXY AS FUCK! WOOO! Next up, is BOOMER! LET THE FAN GIRL SCREAMS BEGIN!**

And so, Kitty went deaf at the loudness of the fan girl screams, so Scott had to take over. Fan girls even got on stage, so Scott had to get back up security. He even almost went deaf.

Wow... How do you feel about having the most fan girls, Boomer?

Boomer: I'm scared.

No worries. We have top security guards keeping the girls under control. So, Kitty wanted you to sing Marvin Gaye Let's Get It on.

And so, the fan girls went mental asylum at the fact that BOOMER was gonna sing LET'S GET IT ON. Scott went deaf, and Craig had to take over. The fan girls almost killed Boomer until Craig had to get TRIPLE back up.

_**Before someone dies, please sing Boomer.**_

Boomer:

I've been really tryin', baby  
Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long  
And if you feel like I feel, baby  
Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon  
Let's get it on  
Ah, baby, let's get it on  
Let's love, baby  
Let's get it on, sugar  
Let's get it on  
We're all sensitive people  
With so much to give  
Understand me, sugar  
Since we've to be here  
Let's live  
I love you  
There's nothing wrong with me  
Loving you, baby no no  
And giving yourself to me can never be wrong  
If the love is true  
Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be  
I'm asking you baby to get it on with me  
I ain't gonna worry  
I ain't gonna push, won't push you baby  
So c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby  
Stop beatin' 'round the bush  
Let's get it on  
Let's get it on  
You know what I'm talkin' 'bout  
C'mon, baby  
Let your love come out  
If you believe in love  
Let's get it on  
Let's get it on, baby  
This minute, oh yeah  
Let's get it on  
Please, let's get it on  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby  
Stop beatin' 'round the bush  
Oh, gonna get it on  
Threaten' you, baby  
I wanna get it on  
You don't have to worry that it's wrong  
If the spirit moves ya  
Let me groove ya good  
Let your come down  
Oh, get it on  
C'mon, baby  
Do you know the meaning?  
I've been sanctified  
Girl, you give me good feeling

And sooo, fangirls died of the fact Boomer was way too sexy and cute at the song. Literally. They fainted and had heart attacks. Since Boomer's voice sounded more like James Arther than Marvin Gaye, it was most of the fan girls that died. Craig had to call quadriple back up after that. He also went deaf and Kyle had to take over. Luckily, he had his headphones on and all that he could hear was the singing.

_Well, now that the fan girls have made my master and my brothers deaf, I guess it's up to me. Boomer, that was fantastic. You killed many fan girls. How do you feel about that?_

Boomer: I didn't mean to.

_Haha! Of coarse! Plus, it's their fault for letting fandom get the best of them. Actually, maybe it's because you're too god damn adorable._

Boomer: Aw shucks!

_Heheh. Thank you Boomer! Next up is Butch. Come here, you sexy, hawty!_

Butch: *enters *

_Now, before I let the fan girls kill each other, Ima tell you what you're gonna sing. Kitty has told me that you have to sing Please Don't Let Me Go by Olly Murs. AND OK! SHUT UP FAN GIRLS BEFORE I SHOOT YOU ALL!_

Fan girls don't stop.

_Ugh... FINE THEN! GET A HEART ATTACK! SEE IF I CARE! Butch?_

Butch:

Where do I begin?  
Should I tell you  
How bad I need you know  
You're underneath my skin  
But I'm confused

My head is spinning all around  
I waited so long  
I need to know, darling  
What is on your mind

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
Normally I try to run  
And I might even want to hide  
'cause I never knew what I wanted  
'til I looked into your eyes  
So am I in this alone?  
What I'm looking for is a sign  
That you feel how I feel for you

_[Chorus:]_  
Baby please don't let me go  
Baby please don't let me go  
Baby please don't let me go  
No, please don't let me go  
Baby no, no, no, no

Badabadeebaba

What else can I say?  
(Can I say)  
My heart is b-b-beating double time, yeah  
And do you feel the same?  
(Do you feel the same)  
Don't leave me in the dark, no  
But baby don't put out this spark, no  
I waited so long  
I need to know, darling  
What is on you mind

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

Caught in the inquisition  
Under these conditions  
I need a definition  
Is it love that we're sharing?  
Show me that your caring  
You see my fascination  
Tell me I'm not mistaken  
Give me the information I need

1, 2, 3

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_[Chorus:]_  
Baby, please don't let me go (Don't let me go)  
Baby, please don't let me go (Don't let me go)  
Baby, please don't let me go (Don't let me go)  
No, please don't let me go  
Baby no, no, no, no

And so, Kyle had to return everyone to the studio to save them from the fan girls and everyone.

**OK OK OK! I'm back. Me, Scott and Craig are not deaf anymore! We're fine and we saw everything! JEEZUS! I SHOULD PUT A SEXYNESS LIMIT ON YOU BOYS!**

Brick: *snicker *

Boomer: *snicker *

Butch: * snicker*

**Ugh... JEEZUS! DAMN YOU FOR BEING SEXY, ADORABLE, HOT MUTHER FUCKS! Right, let's teleport us to a different location. *teleports everyone to different place. ***

OK. Kitty sorta made a mistake and teleported them back to that same stage. Security now had the forcefield activated.

**Thank you, crew. That'll be OK now. DUETS WITH COUNTERPARTS! BLOSSOM! BRICK! TURNING TABLES BY ADELE! Wow. I sound like Tobuscus.**

Brick: Closeenough to start a war  
Both: All that I have is on the floor  
Brick: God only knows what we're fighting for  
Both: All that I say,

Brick: you always say more

I can't keep up with your turning tables  
Under your thumb I can't breathe

Blossom: So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
No, I won't ask you you to just desert me  
I can't give you the heart you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables  
To turning tables

Brick: Under haunted skies I see you (ooh)  
Where love is lost your ghost is found  
I braved a hundred storms to leave you  
As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down, no

Blossom: I can't keep up with your turning tables

Under your thumb I can't breathe

Brick: So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me,  
No, I won't ask you you to just desert me  
I can't give you the heart you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables  
Blossom: Turning tables

Brick: Next time I'll be braver  
I'll be my own savior  
When the thunder calls for me  
Blossom: Next time I'll be braver  
I'll be my own savior  
Brick: Standing on my own two feet

Both: I won't let you close enough to hurt me,  
No, I won't rescue you to just desert me  
I can't give you the heart you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables  
To turning tables  
Turning tables, yeah  
Turning, oh

**That was... truly beautiful... Well done you two. * sniff***

Blossom: O/O

Brick: O/O

**Right, now Bubbles and Boomer. YOU GUYS ARE GONNA SING GOOD TIME BY CARLY RAE JEPSON AND OWL CITY!**

Boomer and Bubbles:

Bubbles: Mmmm Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Boomer: It's always a good time  
Bubbles: Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Boomer: It's always a good time

Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight

Bubbles: Are you down tonight?  
Boomer: 'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Bubbles: Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

Both: Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Bubbles: Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Boomer: Good morning and good night  
Bubbles: I'll wake up at twilight  
Both: It's gonna be alright  
Boomer: We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time.

Both: Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Boomer: Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Bubbles: Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

Boomer: Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

Both: It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

And the crowd went mental asylum on them both.

**Thank you Bubbles and Boomer! Don't they make an adorable couple?!**

Bubbles: O/O

Boomer: O/O

Crowd screams and shouts to indicate yes.

**Heheh.**

Boomer: NO WE DON'T!

**YOU GUYS ARE IN DENIAL! AM I RIGHT GUYS!?**

Crowd cheers louder.

**FACE THE FACTS, GUYS! FACE THE FACTS! Now, time for the greens to sing!**

Buttercup and Butch: *enters *

**YEAH! Now, You two are gonna sing... hmm... heeheheeh...**

Butch: oh god, she's got a song for us... and not just any song...

**SING YOU SPIN MY HEAD BY FLO RIDA!**

Buttercup: Oh gawd...

Crowd cheers like crazy nuts and...

Buttercup and Butch:

Butch: You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down  
Buttercup: You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down

Butch: Heeeeyyy!

VERSE 1:  
Walk out the house with my swagga  
Hop in the with you I got places to go  
People to see, time is precious  
I look at my Cartier, out of control  
Just like my mind where I'm going  
No women, no shorties, no nothing my clothes  
No stomping on my Perreli's on hold  
Unlike my jewelry that's always on cold  
I know the storm is coming  
My pockets keep telling me its gonna shower  
Call up my homies it's on and poppin' tonight cuz it's meant to be ours  
We keep a fade away shot cause we balling this platinum Patron every hour  
Look momma I owe you just like the flowers  
Girl you the truth with all that goody sour  
GO!

CHORUS:  
You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down  
Buttercup: You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down

Buttercup started to drop like it's hot and that made Butch blush and he sniffed up the nosebleed he was having.

Butch: From the top of the pole, I watch her go down  
She got me throwing my money around  
Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found  
It's going down down

From the top of the pole, I watch her go down  
She got me throwing my money around  
Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found  
It's going down down  
Heeeeyyy!

VERSE 2:  
Shorty must know I'm the man  
My money love her like a number one fan  
Don't open my mouth, let her talk to my fans, my Benjamin Franklins  
A couple of grands, I got rubber bands, my paper planes making her dance  
Get dirty on like the spot on my hand  
We building castles that made out of sand  
She's amazin', her fire blazin', hotter than Cajun, girl won't you move a lil closer  
Time to get paid, it's maximum wage, that body belong on a poster  
I'm in a daze, that bottom is waving at me like dammit I told ya  
You want a show like a gun out a holster  
Tell me whatever and I'll be ya chauffeur  
Cause...

CHORUS  
You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down  
Buttercup: You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down

Butch: From the top of the pole, I watch her go down  
She got me throwing money around  
Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found  
It's going down down

From the top of the pole, I watch her go down  
She got me throwing money around  
Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found  
It's going down down  
Yeeaah...

I'm spending my money (Ayyyeee!)  
I'm out of control (Ayyyeee!)  
Somebody help me  
She taking my bank roll  
But I'm king of the club (Ayyyeee!)  
And I'm wearing the crown  
Poppin' these bottles  
Touching these models  
Watching they asses go down down (repeats down in a chopped and screwed voice 19x)

CHORUS  
Butch: You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down  
Buttercup: You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down  
Butch: You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down  
Buttercup: You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down

And the crowd goes WIIIIIIIILD!

**WOOO! THAT WAS SMOKAYY! DAYAM! SEXY SHIT HERE! Wow... someone should send you to the clubs and you guys could strip-**

Butch: SHUT UP KITTY! O/O

Buttercup: There is no way in hell, I will strip. O/O

**Awww.. look everyone! They're blushing!**

Crowd cheers and 'awww's

**Wooo! Now for something like battle of the bands or something... yeah ANYWAYS! PPG! You guys are gonna sing When I grow up by... um... the Pussycat Dolls I think...**

Buttercup: Ugh... fine!

PPG:

_[Intro x2]_  
Blossom: Boys call you sexy

(What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, everytime you turn around  
They scream your name

_[Verse 1]_  
Bubbles: Now I've got a confession

Buttercup: (Hahahaha)  
Bubbles: When I was young I wanted attention

Buttercup: (Hahahaha)  
Bubbles: And I promised myself that I'd do anything

Buttercup: (Hahahaha)  
Bubbles: Anything at all for them to notice me

Buttercup: (Hahahaha)

_[Bridge:]_  
Buttercup: But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say

They start to dance and stuff.

_[Chorus:]_  
All: When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

_[Hook x2]_  
Blossom and Bubbles: Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

_[Verse 2]_  
Blossom: They used to tell me I was silly

Bubbles: (Hahahaha)  
Blossom: Until I popped up on the TV

Bubbles: (Lalalala)  
Blossom: I always wanted to be a superstar

Bubbles: (Hahahaha)  
Blossom: And knew that singing songs would get me this far

Bubbles: (Lalalala)

_[Bridge]_

_Buttercup:__But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

And so they danced a routine thing. They all sync danced and it looked awesome and sexy.

_[Chorus]_

All: When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

_[Hook x2]_  
Blossom and Bubbles: Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

_[Verse 3]_  
Buttercup: I see them staring at me  
Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it

_[Chorus]_  
All: When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

_[Hook x2]_

Buttercup: Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

_[Chorus]_  
All: When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

_[Hook x2]_  
All: Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Darkchild

Fan boys screaming like idiots. Yep... too smexy. Fan boys screamed stuff like 'marry me' or 'have my babies' or 'you're sexy' or they tried to get on stage. Kitty had to use amnesia dust to completely wipe their brains. It didn't work so Kitty had to threaten them and they finally settled down.

**Right, now that the fan boys have settled...WOOO! YEAH! THAT WAS SEXY! THAT DANCING WAS SEXY! THE SINGING WAS SEXY! EVERYTHING WAS SEXY! WOOOO! Yo, RRB! What do ya think of that!**

Brick: O/O *nosebleed *NYA!?

Boomer: I NEED A TISSUE GUYS!

Butch: NYA!? WHAT THE HELL?! *head explodes * Too... smexy... *faint *

**Heheheh.**

PPG: *giggle *

**Heheh. You boys are up so wake up from your perverted dreams!**

Brick: *wipes nose with tissue * Ok...

Boomer: I.. I think... I have blood loss...

**SHUT UP AND GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE!**

Butch: * sits up from faint* Damn it...

**YaY! Now boys... you like 1D?**

Brick: Ewww... no...

Boomer: We're not some crazy fan girls that scream over even a small picture of them or a pen with Neil on it.

**IT'S NIALL! Now, for some torture... SING KISS YOU!**

Butch: NOOOOOOOOOO! Someone just kill me now...

Boomer: *walks and falls over * Ohh! Oww! I've hurt my leg! I guess I can't sing.. aww too bad!

**Sorry Boomer, but I'm not blonde. Hahah! Just joking! I LOV ALL BLONDIES! Anyways! SING!**

Brick: But it's One Direction! It sucks!

**Fine! I'll make you sing Baby by Justin Beiber.**

Butch: I LOV ONE DIRECTION!

Brick: Did I say 'suck'? I meant... it's the best boy band ever.

Boomer: I love that song... heheh.. I'll even be Niall... for the song...

**Heheheh. Thought so. Just cauz he's blonde like you! NOW SING!**

RRB: *mumbling * Stupid... this is torture... why?... I hate Kitty... stupid 1D...

**HEY! I HEARD THAT! SING!**

RRB: Ugh... FINE!

Brick: Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
Boomer: We can go out any day any night  
Butch: Baby I'll take you there take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, there

Brick: Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
Boomer: You can get get anything that you want  
Butch: Baby just shout it out shout it out  
Baby just shout it out

All: And if you  
You want me to  
Lets make a move, yeah  
So tell me girl if every time we

To-u-uch  
You get this kinda ru-u-ush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
And let me kiss you

Brick: Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need  
Boomer: Lookin' so good from your head to your feet  
Butch: C'mon come over here over here  
C'mon come over here yeah

Brick: Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Boomer: Makin' them drool down their chiney chin chins  
Butch; Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby be mine tonight yeah

All: And if you  
You want me too  
Lets make a move, yeah

So tell me girl if every time we

To-u-uch  
You get this kinda ru-u-ush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
And let me kiss you  
Let me kiss you  
Let me kiss you  
Let me kiss you  
Let me kiss you

Brick: Come on!

All: Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na

Butch: Yeah so tell me girl if every time we

All: To-u-uch  
You get this kinda ru-u-ush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
To-u-uch  
You get this kinda ru-u-ush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

To-u-uch  
You get this kinda ru-u-ush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
To-u-uch  
You get this kinda ru-u-ush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

Yeah... so... since the RRB and 1D were combined, the fan girls got out of hand and kidnapped the RRB. Kitty had to chase after them with the Sk8er Boys and the PPG. Kitty had to use telekinesis to get the boys back. After a good 2 hours, they finally got past the fan girl crowd. They ended back in the studio.

**Guys... I'm sorry I made you sing-**

Brick: YOU BETTER BE SORRY! WE ALMOST DIED IN THERE!

**OK! OK! I promise I'll never make you guys sing a One Direction song ever again.**

Butch: Good.

Shall we, master?

**Yeah... *teleports back. * Right... now we're back and we're gonna do the altogether one and .. bla bla bla... SING LIKE MONEY! I've always wanted you guys to sing that...**

PPG and RRB: But they'll think-

**EXACTLY!**

PPG and RRB: *sigh * You are an evil bitch...

**Why thank you! NOW SING!**

Bubbles: L-L-L-Love me like  
Love me like  
L-L-L-Love me like

PPG: money  
Buttercup: The Wonder Girls and

Brick: Akon  
Love me like

Blossom: Listen to me now  
My heart is screaming out  
I'm trying to show you how to touch me  
I'm not just a girl,  
I'm more precious than pearls  
And I deserve all you got babe

Buttercup: So if you're gonna hold me  
Baby don't let go of me  
Give me all you got I want everything  
My heart is a treasure  
One that can't be measured  
Let me teach you how to love me

PPG: Love me like money  
Love me like cars  
Love me babe love me babe wherever you are  
Love me up close  
Love me from afar  
Love me babe love me babe wherever you are

Love me like money  
Love me like cars  
Love me babe love me babe wherever you are  
Hold me like diamonds  
Treat me like a star  
Love me babe love me babe wherever you are-are

Boomer: Stop listening to your friends  
They just want your man  
Misery loves a little company  
Brick: Don't feed into them lies  
Want you by my side  
Why is it so hard to trust me?  
Butch: Let go of your fears, girl  
Promise I'll be here, girl  
I won't let your heart skip a beat  
RRB: I'll take care of you if you take care of me, girl  
Won't ever leave you lonely

And the girls start grinding with their counterparts. They all dance in sync and spin and dipping with their partners and they started to dance all in sync again.

RRB: Love you like money  
Love you like cars  
Love you babe love you babe wherever you are  
Love you up close  
Love you from afar  
Love you babe love you babe wherever you are

Love you like money  
Love you like cars  
Love you babe love you babe wherever you are  
Hold you like diamonds  
Treat you like a star  
Love you babe love you babe wherever you are

Buttercup and Butch danced into the sides and did a front flip. The crowd cheered louder.

Bubbles: Look boy I've been through some things  
Seen a little sunshine, seen a little rain  
My heart's been through some pain  
And I don't wanna go back through that again  
So I'm letting you know upfront  
If you plan on being the one  
Listen to my instructions  
'Cause I'ma teach you how to l-l-l-l-l-love

Brick:: Love me like  
Love me like  
Bubbles: Hundred dollar bills, brand new wheels  
Blossom: Love me like  
Love me like  
Bubbles: Fresh new haircut, boy I need you  
Boomer and Butch: Love me like  
Love me like  
Bubbles: New pair of kicks, ice on your wrist  
Buttercup: Love me like  
Love me like  
All: Love me love me love me love me

Buttercup:(Ohhhhhhhhhhh)

Blossom and Bubbles: Love me like money  
Love me like cars  
Love me babe love me babe wherever you are

Buttercup: (Wherever you are)  
Love me up close  
Love me from afar  
Love me babe love me babe wherever you are

Buttercup: (are)

The PPG started to drop like it's hot. They did a sync dance together.

Love me like money

Buttercup: (love me. Love me)  
Love me like cars  
Love me babe love me babe wherever you are

Buttercup: (Are)  
Hold me like diamonds  
Treat me like a star  
PPG: Love me babe love me babe

RRB:wherever you are  
PPG: Love me babe love me babe

RRB:wherever you are  
PPG: Love me babe love me babe

All: wherever you are  
Buttercup: Love me babe

And so the crowd went wild. Before any of them could attack the PPG or RRB, Kitty teleported them all back to the studio.

**That.. was... AWESOME! One thing...**

Blossom: Yes?

**What were you girls doing? I mean, you were grinding up against your counterparts' 'parts' if ya know what I mean...**

Buttercup: We... we were?

I'll have to admit... you _were_ getting slightly close to your counterparts'... um... yeah...

Bubbles: R-really?!

**Yep. Kyle?**

_I saw you guys dancing on them! Don't deny it!_

Blossom: O/O We... we...

**Boys! You can't tell me that you didn't get what all boys get when they're turned on...**

Brick: I like dancing! A lot!

Boomer: Bubbles.. you can grind on me any day...

Bubbles: O/O Oh god...

Butch: Yeah! That was awesome! Buttercup... you wanna grind on me on the next song? *playful smirk and licks lips *

Buttercup: Please tell me I was drunk...

**Nope! You defo didn't have any alcohol! You just like rubbing up against your counterparts!**

PPG: NYA!? NO WE DON'T!

**Heheh... boys?**

Brick: * puts arms around Blossom's waist* You like grinding on me?

Blossom: O/O NO! *whimper *

Butch: I've always known you had a crush on me!

Buttercup: That'll happen when Hell freezes over!

**OK! *teleports everyone to Hell * 'sup Satan?**

Satan: DO NOT MOCK ME!

**Yeah... anyways! We need to freeze Hell, so I hope ya won't mind! BOOMER! BLOSSOM! USE ICE BREATH!**

Boomer: *ice breath *

Blossom: *ice breath *

Hell froze over completely.

Satan: WHAT IS THIS!?

**Yeah... you're gonna have to melt it yourself. BYE! *teleports back to studio * HA! IN YO FACE, BUTTERCUP!**

Buttercup: DAMN IT! Forgot you were an angel...

Butch: So! You wanna come over here and give me a kiss?

**DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER! IT'S FROZEN NOW SO KISS!**

Buttercup: Wha!? Hell no! I do not have a crush on Butch!

**Do I have to get my bow and arrow out?**

_**You mean Cupid's bow and arrow?**_

**Yep.**

Buttercup: But it's not even a- *interrupted by Butch kissing her * O/O *too shocked to kill Butch *

Butch: Heheh... thank y'all for watching! Now, we're gonna do some more grinding- I mean dancing for some next dares!

**WAIT! There's one more dare! The PPGZ have to fight nanobots! This will be a gift to the RRBZ!**

Akio: How come?

**You'll see. You'll have to thank powerpuff1234. Heheh...**

Kaoru: Jeez! What's so special about fighting some robots?

**You'll see. Transform!**

Momoko: Whatever. Hyper Blossom!

Miyako: Rolling Bubbles!

Kaoru: Powered Buttercup!

Hyper Blossom: Now what?

**To the room full of nanobots!**

PPGZ: *enters the room *

**Alright! RRBZ! Watch through the window here.**

RRBZ: *stands in front of window *

Haruki: Still don't know what's happening...

**Patience, my boy. Patience.**

Blossom: I can't look.

Bubbles: Me neither.

Buttercup: We should have told them.

Brick: Oh yeah! Kitty forced us to watch every episode of you guys and we... tee hee...

Blossom: OH GOD! DID YOU SEE US-

Butch: Yep.

Buttercup: KITTY! YOU KNOW WELL ENOUGH THAT WE WERE NAKED IN THAT EPISODE!

RRBZ: WHA!?

**Oh look! They've started!**

After 1 minute...

Powered Buttercup: AHHHHHHHH!

Rolling Bubbles: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

**Ow! that killed my ears!**

Hyper Blossom: OH MY GOD! *Jacket starts to incinerate *

Akio: WOW!

Haruki: We have to get some of those nanobots.

Kichirou: Come on... get to the skirt... get to the skirt..

**YOU PERVERTS!**

PPGZ: *busts through door and into the studio changing rooms. *

RRBZ: Damn...

**Haha! Well! Time to go! Bye everyone! Hope ya enjoyed! I'm Kitty!**

I'm Scott

_I'm Kyle!_

_**And I'm Craig! We'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 3: DO THE HARLEM SHAKE

**Hiyaz everyone! I got some lovely new dares for the PPG and Rrb and PPGZ and RRBZ! Scotty, can you get them?**

Yes master. *grabs a pile of paper *

**Now, are we ready?**

Blossom: Not really...

Bubbles: Yes!

Buttercup: Depends...

Brick: Bring it bitches!

Boomer: I guess...

Butch: Whatever...

Momoko: …

Miyako: …

Kaoru: yeah...

Akio: uh huh...

Haruki: ….

Kichiro: whatevs...

**Good good! First dare plzzz!**

_This is from _ROC95

Alright here I go...

Everyone... Do The Harlem Shake!

**ROC95! Hai! UR AWESOME! Thanx for tha dare!**

_**Alright! Everyone, who wants to wear the motorbike helmet?**_

Brick: I'll do it!

Boomer: I wanna look like I'm reading the paper and drinking a coffee with glasses!

Momoko: I wanna look like I'm watching TV!

**Guys! Calm down do whatever ya want! Just don't pay attention to Brick! Places!**

Kitty made an office background and everyone was either drinking coffee, typing, walking with papers, making a phone call or you're Brick and standing on a table.

**Ready? OK! *puts Harlem Shake on ***

Con los Terroristas!

Brick was now dancing like an idiot. A funny idiot. Kitty couldn't help, but laugh. Luckily, the music was louder than her. One thing, they didn't know Scott was recording this on cam. When it got to the Harlem Shake bit...

And do the Harlem Shake!

Kitty paused it and everyone got changed into a costume or they were in a trolley or a unicorn. Kitty put the music back on. Blossom pushed Bubbles (who was in a nyancat outfit) in a trolley. Buttercup was dressed as PSY and doing Gangnam Style. Brick was swinging on the ceiling light still with the motorbike helmet. Boomer was swimming in a giant pile of candy. Butch was riding a unicorn in a chicken outfit, holding a Minecraft diamond sword. Akio was rising from a giant jar of jelly. (Don't ask where they got the giant jar. In fact, ask Blossom). Momoko was in an astronaut suit and magically floating in the air (courtesy of Kitty). Miyako appeared from a giant shell in a mermaid outfit. Haruki was dressed as a girl and throwing flowers everywhere. Kaoru was on Kichirou's back and her hair was like Princess Celestia's hair. Kichirou ran around the room with Kaoru on his back and he had Princess Luna's hair. Once the song finished everyone sat down and panted.

**That... was... AWESOME!**

Master, I caught it on cam.

**YaY for Scotty! Well, what do you think of that guys?**

Butch: Ima chicken riding a unicorn with a sword to Narnia!

Blossom: Can't say that everyday. Can ya?

Bubbles: Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan!

Kaoru: I have rainbow hair... WITH GLITTER!?

Kichirou: At least you don't have dark blue hair that is magically floating by itself.

Kaoru: Actually, mine floats as well.

Boomer: I am candy king!

**Of coarse you are Boomer. Of coarse you are.**

Akio: Can I have a towel? I'm covered in jelly.

Blossom: I was pushing Nyancat in a trolley!

Momoko: One step for girl. One giant leap for girlkind!

Miyako: I... can't... move... HEEEELP!

Haruki: *takes dress of to show his normal clothes. Throws flower basket down. * I'll help. *Picks up Miyako in princess position.

**Here I'll change her back. *uses magic to get Miyako's legs back. ***

Miyako: O/O Um... thanks Haruki... can you...?

Haruki: O/O Riiiight... *puts Miyako down *

**Anything to say Buttercup?**

Buttercup: …. OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!

Everyone bursts out laughing.

**Lol! Should of saw that coming. Next dare!**

_**This is from **_SaurkaJapan

OMG! Love this oneso much due to the singing but i got some dares for the PPG & RRBS.  
Blossom, go out on a date with Akio  
Bubbles go be friends with Brat  
Buttercup, wear a frilly dress for the entire episode  
Brick, TAKE UR DANG O SHIRT OFF BOY! YOU KNOW YOU GOT THAT SEXINESS WRITTEN ALL OVER YOU!  
Boomer, your to cute for me to touarte so i'm going to let ur brothers do it for me. Brick and Butch get's to take you out to your ex, Brat  
Butch has to get his hair flat like a girl and so does kauro  
Akio, how was the date?  
Haruki go play some pranks on some people  
Kick has to run around town in his birthday suit  
Momoko, has to stare at some cute and hot guys and not drool or make googlge eyes at them  
Miako has to go kiss that guy name shambo or whatever his name is when he was a wolf and not twilight ether  
Karuo, act like a nice, friendly cute girly girl for the entire episode.  
Peaco out

**Okie dokie lokie! BLOSSOM! DATE WITH AKIO!**

Blossom: Ugh... what is with these reviewers?

**Don't diss the reviewers! They have really funny and cool ideas! NOW GO!**

Akio and Blossom: Fine! *leaves *

**Let's watch on my spy cam shall we?**

Momoko: Hmph...

Brick: Dumb reviewers...

**Jealous much?**

Momoko and Brick: NO!

**Ok then! Hey look! They went to the carnival!**

Bubbles: I've always wanted to go there!

**Looks like they're going on that rollercoaster ride.**

Buttercup: It's called Oblivion! (Yes, I used Alton Towers rides. Sue me! They went to Alton Towers OK?)

**That means they're at Alton Towers!**

After a long ride on Oblivion.

**...Hey... is that...? HAHAHAHA! Look at Blossom's hair!**

Everyone starts rofloling.

**OMG! That is one really bad hair day for Blossom!**

Brick: Someone get a censor bar before I die of laughter!

Buttercup: IKR?

**Hahaha! Ok OK! She looks like the bride of Frankenstein. What are they doing now?**

Miyako: Looks like they're going on River Rapids.

After a good soaking...

**HAHAHAHA! I feel so sorry for Blossom right now! She is drenched to her feet! At least her hair doesn't look like Godzilla took a bite out of it.**

After a few more rides and people dying from laughter...

**HAHAHAHA! Someone get an inhaler! I can't breathe!**

Brick: HAHAHA! MY STOMACH HURTS!

Akio and Blossom: *enters *

Blossom: So you've seen.

Akio: That was the funniest date I've ever had!

**IKR? Blossom! Your hair cannot obey can it?**

Blossom: Nope.

Brick: HAHAHA!

Blossom: Sh-shut up!

**Hahaha! Heh... Anyways! Next dare plzz!**

Bubbles has to be friends with Brat.

All: WHAT!?

Bubbles: She'll never be my friend! We hate each others guts!

**Just use your bubbly friendship of happiness!**

Bubbles: *sigh * OK! *travels to parallel dimension *

**TO THE SPY CAM!**

Bubbles: … this place is creepy...

Brat: Hey! What are you doing here?

Bubbles: I didn't come here to fight! I.. uh.. wanted to.. uh... be your... um... friend?

Brat: … HAHAHA! Yeah like that will ever happen!

Bubbles: Aw come on Brat!

Brat: Well... I guess people change. Alright! First, you need a makeover. That dress is soooo last year!

Bubbles: Oh...kay?

**IT'S WORKING!**

Blossom: SHH!

Brat: HEY GIRLS! Bubbles here says she wants to be my friend!

Berserk: HER!? BRAT!

Brat: It's OK! She changed. Haven't you?

Bubbles: *gulp * Yes... I want to be like you guys...

Buttercup: Good going Bubbles!

Brute: Are you sure?

Brat: Yeah. She just needs a little help from us! First, she needs a makeover. *pushes Bubbles onto a chair * Now...

Berserk: I'll look in the closet for anything that would look good.

Brute: Hmm... your hair needs changing...

Bubbles: *gulp *

Brat: *takes Bubbles' bobbles out * Now... INO! Blue hair dye!

Brute: YEAH!

Bubbles: *gulp *

Berserk: Hey girls how about this? *holds out blue top that stops above stomach and white short skirt with biker boots *

Brat: Hmm... I guess... put it on.

Bubbles: *takes dress off and puts on clothes * Um... it's a bit revealing..

Brat: Well duh! Now hold still so we can dye your hair. *holds blue dye *

**Oh dear... they're turning her into a slut- I mean punk!**

Everyone laughed at Kitty's remark.

Blossom: Aww come on! She doesn't look that bad!

Brat: There. Now your one of us.

Bubbles: *looks in mirror to see her blonde hair with blue highlights *

Brute: Make up time! *grabs lipstick *

**Hey... she looks really good...**

Boomer: Wow... *nosebleed * NYA!

**Heheh.. let's see what they did to her...**

Brute: There we go! All done!

Bubbles: *looks in mirror * Wow...

Brat: Right, second, you have to act like us! Let's go and spray paint the town hall!

Bubbles: *gulp. Flies behind punks *

Berserk: *throws spray paint to Bubbles * Paint something.

**Oh no! She might paint bunnies! Buttercup! Use mind read to her and tell her to draw something like... IDK or write something bad!**

Buttercup: *mind read * Bubbles!

Bubbles: Huh?

Buttercup: Bubbles! It's me Buttercup! Don't draw bunnies or rainbows! Write something bad! Like you did on Bubble boy!

Bubbles: *gulp * Here I go... *spray paints 'Bubbles is awesome!' * Tee hee!

Brat: You're getting the hang of this!

Blake: What do you think you're doing?

Berserk: Oh god. Not you.

Bubbles: Who are they?

Brute: They're the Rowdyright Boys. Goody two shoe versions of the Rowdyruff Boys in your world.

Bash: To be more specific, we're the Rowdyruff Boys' parallel dimension counterpats and the Powerpunk Girls counterparts.

Brat: Shut up nerd! We're trying to teach this puff to be like us!

Breaker: I can tell since she looks like a slut like you guys. How dare you turn her into a slut? How dare you?

Bubbles: it's OK. I like it.

Bash: If you say so.

**OMG! It's the Rowdyright boys!**

Brick: *sigh *

Blake: Graffiti is illegal!

Berserk: So?

Bash: we're gonna have to lock you guys up. Sorry Bubbles!

Bubbles: Whatever. Do we fight now?

Brat: Yep. But um... you can sit this one out. It's too tough for you.

Bubbles: But-

Brat: These are the Rowdyright boys we're talking about. You just stay out of the way.

Bubbles: *sigh * Okay..

**Should we bring her back?**

Blossom: Wait for a little bit.

The punks and rights fought with Bubbles watching at the side. The punks won and the rights lay on the sidewalk.

Brat: Well that takes care of that. It's almost bed time. You did a really good job of becoming one of us. I guess we could be friends. Next time you come here, bring your sisters so we can give them a make over too.

Brute: And then Buttercup can help me talk to this bitch in the mall who keeps dissing me.

Berserk: Blossom needs to relax more. I'll teach her how to be a rebel.

Bubbles: OK! Bye girls!

PPKG: Bye Bubbles!

Bubbles: *enters punks' mirror *

Bubbles: That was fun!

**Bubbles! You look slutty!**

Blossom: Kitty!

**I mean you look... cool...**

Bubbles: Thanks!

Brick: Oh yeah.. I can't believe you dressed up as Boomer on Bubble boy and graffiti painted that!

Bubbles: Jeez... I do like flowers though.

**Heheh! Buttercup! Wear this! *holds out frilly cinderella dress ***

Buttercup: GAG! Too much fruity tutti... girly stuff.

**Do it!**

Buttercup: I guess it can't be that bad...

**Also, Ima doing your makeup.**

Buttercup: NOOOOO!

***flashes dress onto her. Curls hair and does makeup * There we go!**

Buttercup's out come is her in the dress and her hair is down to her back and all curly with flowers and she has long eye lashes and smokey eyeshadow.

Brick: Ho

Boomer: ly

Butch: SHIT!

Akio: Awww!

Haruki: It's a mini cinderella!

Kichirou: I have to admit, it's pretty cute.

Brick: Dayam!

Boomer: Oh mah gawd...

Butch: You look hot...

Buttercup: STOP GAWKING AND GET ON WITH THE NEXT DARE!

Butch: Wow... Buttercup... your smokin' hot...

Buttercup: O/O Sh-shut up! I hate wearing dresses!

**Dawww! And you have to wear that for the rest of the episode! So now what?**

_Brick has to take his shirt off._

**Haha! He does have sexy written all over him! TAKE IT OFF, BOY!**

Brick: Damn pervy reviewers... *takes shirt off *

Blossom: *head explodes *

***cough cough * DAYAM! That's one iron hard 6 pack!**

Brick: Why thank you! Can I put my shirt on now?

**Hmm.. lemme think... NO! You keep it off until the end of the episode!**

Brick: Oh... forgot you had a perverted mind.

**That's right! Now, Boomer has to... um... sorry but grammar needs checking! Ima try my best on this so... wha? I don't getz this... Oh forget it! Brick! Butch! Torture your brother!**

Brick: Hmmm..

Butch: What should we do to him?

Brick: Well, since SaurkaJapan put Brat in it... let's read BratXBoomer fanfiction to him!

**OH GOD! UR TORTURING ME AS WELL!**

Brick: Good! Butch? Would you do the honours?

Butch: *goes on * Hmm..

Boomer: OH GOD NO!

Blossom and Buttercup: *ties Boomer to a chair *

Boomer: NOOOO!

Bubbles: *twitch *

**Jealous much, Bubbles?**

Bubbles: NO!

… **O.O Ok...**

Butch: Here we go! Boomer and Brat...

After 10 minutes of reading and screaming from Boomer and Kitty and cringing from everyone else and Bubbles twitching like crazy making the ground shake.

Butch: INO! Let's get mom to finish this off! She loves to read fanfic about us!

**OH GOD! MAKE IT STOP!**

Him: *appears * Did my lovely sons call?

Butch: Hey mom! Can you torture Boomer for us? It's for a dare.

Him: Hmm... well.. I do need a punishment for him since he broke my favourite vase... OK!

Boomer: OH GOD HELL NAW!

**MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!**

Him: And so Boomer and Brat..

Boomer: NOOOOOOO!

Him: Got married...

Boomer: I'm about to be sick...

Bubbles: *twitchy twitch a twitch a twitch *

Him: And they kissed!

Boomer: OH GOD! GET MY A KNIFE SO I CAN KILL MYSELF!

Him: Shhhh! I'm not done yet!

**OH GOD HES NOT DONE YET!**

Him: After a few months, Brat got pregnant.

**OH GOD THATS IT! IM GONNA DIE IN A HOLE NOW! *runs outside ***

Master!

Brick: Does that mean...?

Blossom: OH GOD! THATS JUST NASTY!

Kaoru: Get me a bucket...

Haruki: *cringe * I don't like this at all...

Buttercup: Ewwwww... _her_ and Boomer 'doing it?'

Blossom: BUTTERCUP! SHUT UP BEFORE I PUKE!

Boomer: TT-TT Why...?

Him: Ok! That should be enough!

Boomer: THANK YOU GOD!

***comes back in * THANK YOU! THANK YOU GOD! Now to stop myself from having nightmares and to stop everyone else having nightmares, Ima read some BubblesXBoomer.**

Blossom: Well, it's an improvement.

After 30 minutes of reading...

**I... I feel much better...**

Bubbles: Me too!

Boomer: Phew...

**Next one is for Butch and Kaoru. WEAR YOUR HAIR DOWN! *pours water over Butch's head. ***

Butch: ACK! MY HAIR! Why didn't I use the waterproof hair gel?

**Heyy... you look like Buttercup when she has her hair down...**

Kaoru: Grrr... *puts hair down *

Kick: *head explodes *

**Haha! Kaoruuuu! You look so cute!**

Kaoru: Grrrr...

**Alright! Alright! Don't get your knickers in a twist!**

Kichirou: Yes, don't get them in a twist. Get them off.

**KICK! STOP PERVING!**

Kaoru: *slaps Kick *

Kichirou: *ducks * HA! Missed!

***holds Kaoru back from ripping Kick into shreds * OK! Let's have the next one!**

How was the date, Akio?

Akio: Hilarious! I have never seen someone with such reckless hair!

Blossom: Well it's not my fault...

**HA! I know right? Next, Haruki, play some pranks on people.**

Haruki: Okay!

**While he's doing that, let's have- AHHH! *wipes spider off shoulder ***

Haruki: Hehehehe!

**DAMN IT! WHY ME?!**

Haruki: Um... because...

**Grrrr... NOW! Before I was rudely interrupted, Kick has to go into town in HIS BIRTHDAY SUIT! XDDD!**

Kaoru: O/O

Kick: Who's the perv now?

Kaoru: *slaps Kick *

Kick: *dodges * Jeez. I thought I was bad at slapping.

**GET OUTSIDE AND GET NAKED!**

Kick: Eh... whatever.. *goes outside *

**HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT! Let's watch!**

Everyone: KITTY!?

**What? I'm perverted. Kaoruuuuuu...**

Kaoru: Err no!

***sigh * You're no fun. *grabs Kaoru * Let's just watch for a bit!**

Kick: *takes top off *

**HOLY SHIT! LOOK AT THOSE ABS!**

Kaoru: *nosebleed * hehehh...

Kick: *takes shoes off *

**AHHH! XDDD!**

Kaoru: …. *blushes * Oh god...

Kick: *takes everything else off *

**OH MAH GERD! THAT IS HOT HOT HOT!**

Kaoru: *head explodes *

**Kaoru.. Kaoru? Kaoru!**

Kaoru: Hm? *drools *

**You enjoying this?**

Kaoru: Maybe...

**HAHA! Let's let him roam free for a bit. NEXT!**

_**Momoko, go stare at some boys without drooling or googly eyes.**_

Momoko: Ohhh...

**Hmm... AHA! *Grabs Akio ***

Akio: What the- AHHH!

***rips Akio's shirt off * There we go!**

Akio: OH MAH GAWD!

Momoko: HOLY- *head explodes *

**Well, she failed...**

_**Miserably..**_

_Moment of silence._

One moment of silence later...

**Jeez Momoko! You really are perverted aren't ya?**

Momoko: Shut up...

**Heheh! Alright, Miyako! …... Who dafuq is Shambo? What sort of a name is Shambo?**

Bubbles: Shambo?

**That's what it says... I look it up! *goes on laptop * WTF? Shambo is a bull... WTF? Just go kiss a wolf!**

Miyako: …

Kaoru: Miyako? Kiss a wolf? HA! I'd like to see that!

Miyako: *gulp * A wolf?

**Hm... AHA! *grabs Haruki and drags him into a room. * OK Haruki, Ima make you into a wolf. * uses angel magic* There!**

Haruki: Arrooo!

***brings Haruk- I mean wolf out * Here's a wolf!**

Miyako: Well, here goes nothing... *kisses wolf on cheek * hairy...

**HAHA! *uses angel magic on Har- WOLF! ***

Hairuki- I mean Haruki!: Tee hee! Thanks Miyako!

Miyako: O/O

Kichirou: Heyy!

**How'd it go?**

Kick: Fan-fucking-tastic! You should of seen the faces of the people on the streets. And when I passed some girls, their heads just exploded! I even had one of them running into their house with blood on their hands and they were holding their nose!

**Haha! Who could resist that sexy 6 pack of yours?**

Kick: I know Kaoru can't...

Kaoru: Put. Something. on. NOW!

Kick: Sure! *puts clothes on * Better?

Kaoru: no...

Kick: Haha!

**LOL! Kaoru, you're so funny! So! Kaoru act girly!**

Kaoru: What?!

**You heard me! Get giggly!**

Kaoru: *sigh * I don't want to...

**Do you want us to use the girly girl ray gun?**

Kaoru: Yeah...

**OK then! *zaps her * Kaoru?**

And soooo! After Kaoru was zapped and the smoke cleared, Kaoru was in a green, cute dress with frills and her hair was curly and in a ponytail. With flowers in her hair of coarse.

Kaoru: Hi! That's me! Tee hee!

**Oh god.. what have I done?**

Kick: What did you do?

**I don't know... it's... it's another Miyako...**

Miyako: Kaoru! After this episode, do you wanna go shopping with me?

Kaoru: OK! I saw this cute dress in the shop that I wanna buy! It has flowers and butterflies on it!

**Oh god...**

Kick: For the entire episode?

**For the entire episode.**

Kick: NOOOOO! MY KAORU!

**Jeez chill Kick. It's only for one episode. Soon, she'll be slapping you for being the perv you are!**

Kick: Phew...

**Haha! Next plzz!**

This is from derekjohnd

this is for everyone. fight the powerpunkgirls than fight mojo jojo together. everyone but blossom. team up with the powerpunkgirls and mojo jojo and beat up blossom while she is in jail for breaking in home all in townsville. now this is for blossom do all the dares with your powerpunkgirl counterpart for the rest of the fanfiction.

**STILL! THE GRAMMAR, MAN! OK everyone transform or whatever.**

Momoko: Hyper Blossom!

Miyako: Rolling Bubbles!

Kaoru: Powered Buttercup!

Akio: Hard Brick!

Haruki: Explosive Boomer!

Kichirou: Strong Butch!

**And give all the credit for the transformations for the RRBZ to Bipinbunny! SHE IS FREAKIN AWESOME!**

Powered Buttercup: Ahem?

**Oh! Right! Fight the punks!**

Bubbles: Aww! But I became friends with them!

**They'll understand! Or not... but still! It's a dare!**

Bubbles: *sigh * I'm still keeping these clothes on!

**Fine! Just go!**

Travelling to the punks' world...

Rolling Bubbles: Where are they?

Strong Butch: So... we're suppose to fight some cute, fingerless, miniature, large eyed kids? That's kinda sad.

Powered Buttercup: I know! They're only 5! (6 whatever. I don't care)

Buttercup: I want old Kaoru.

Hyper Blossom: EEEEEEE!

Blossom: What? Did you find them? Are you hurt?

Hyper Blossom: They're just as cute as the rest of you! *grabs Berserk * Sooooo cute! *hugs tight *

Berserk: PUT ME DOWN- can't... breath...

Rolling Bubbles: Awwww! *grabs Brat * there's more! *hugs *

Brat: Can't... breath... put... me... down... now...!

Powered Buttercup: Hehehe! So adorable! *grabs Brute and hugs *

Brute: Who... are... you? ACK! Can't …. breath...

**So... are the PPGZ gonna hug them to defeat them?**

Brick: I guess...

**Well, we have a winner! Let's go beat up Mojo!**

PPGZ: Awww! But... but!

**Chill! You'll get to see them later! To Mojo's!**

After a trip to Mojo's...

Mojo: Oww...

**There we go!**

Hard Brick: That's not fair! We didn't do anything!

**That's cause you were too busy laughing at the PPG version of Mojo!**

Explosive Boomer: Oh... right!

***sigh * OK, now send Blossom to jail and beat her up!**

Blossom: WHAAAAA!?

Brick: I'll do it! *grabs Blossom by the hair *

Blossom: OW! HEY!

**Waaaaiiit!**

A trip to the cell...

Blossom: WTF!?

Brick: Oh.. by the way. *flips Blossom's skirt up. *

Blossom: ACK! O/O

Brick: That's for pulling down mah pants when we came back!

**Well, who could resist seeing a sexy ass like that?**

Brick: Shut up...

**Hehe! Sorry Bloss, but...**

Berserk: Oh and this is for eating my ribbons... *takes a bite of Blossom's bow * Mmm! Apple!

Blossom: O.O WTF?

**Heheh... um... yeah...**

After a bit of Blossom torture...

Blossom: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!?

Akio: *snickers *

Blossom: GRRRR!

Bubbles: AND THIS FOR DISSING OCTI! *smacks Blossom in the back of the head *

Blossom: OWW! DID BUTCH AND BRICK TEACH YOU THAT!?

Bubbles: Maybe...

Blossom: Grrr!

Buttercup: Oh and this is for being a dick head and not letting me find my special power! *smacks Blossom's head *

Blossom: OWWW! YOUR GONNA SMACK ALL THE IQ OUT OF MAH HEAD!

**OK, girls! Now Blossom has to do every dare she gets with Berserk!**

Berserk: Ohhh! Dares!

Blossom: Great...

**Next?**

KillerXButtercup

I dare for all the RRB, RRBZ, PPG, and PPGZ to be sexy 16 year olds through out the entire stroy (not just one chapter the entire story)

**Ohhh! Let's grow a pair! *grabs ageing machine * Let's do this thang! *zaps everyone * HOLY SHIT! Are these mah breasts?**

Buttercup: WTF? *looks over at Butch *

Butch: *lifts shirt * Heyy... I have an 8 pack now...

Buttercup: *head explodes *

**Wait... now that we're older... that means... OMG! Come on hormones.. do your job... DO IT!**

Bubbles: *looks over at Boomer * Wow... *blushes *

Brick: I think I just got sexier...

Blossom: Damn right... *licks lips *

**It's working!**

Berserk: What's working?

**Ah... nothing!**

Butch: Soo! Buttercup... how do ya like mah 8 pack?

Buttercup: *looks away, blushing * ….

Butch: I know you like it...

Buttercup: Sh-shut up!

Kaoru: I'm grown up! YaY!

Kick: Mmm... *looks at Kaoru * now that is one sexy ass...

**YES YES YES!**

Blossom: What are you taking about?

**...Nothing..**

Brick: Hey babe! Check out what Kitty gave me! * lifts shirt* See?

Blossom: O/O *head explodes * Damn it!

Brick: Good work, abs!

Bubbles: *drooling * Boomer...

Boomer: Hm?

Bubbles: N-nothing..

Boomer: Hey.. I got you a gift..

Bubbles: ?

Boomer: *kisses Bubbles on the lips *

Bubbles: O/O

**Mmm.. I love hormones... especially if they're working on the PPG, RRB, PPGZ and RRBZ!**

Blossom: I feel funny...

**Cauz you're in luuuuurv!**

Blossom: O.o

Brick: Mmmm... I know I am...

Momoko: Hehe! *thinking about naked Akio *

Akio: Sweety, what's so funny?

Momoko: Nothing...

**Shall we sing the discovery channel song?**

Brick: We'll do it!

**Interesting...**

Boomer: Tee hee... I feel so drunk yet I haven't had any beer...

**Er... okay...**

Brick: Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about

Brick: I'd appreciate your input

Butch: Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
Boomer: So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
Brick: You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time

RRB: Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

Brick: Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Butch: Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
Boomer: So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"

RRB: Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

**Haha! Gettin' horny now! Woooo!**

Blossom: Hehe... so... are we gonna do it like they do on the discovery channel...?

**NO! You're still 16! Wait till yer 18!**

Buttercup: … aw... your so boring!

**You know what else is boring?**

Buttercup: What?

**YOUR FACE! HAHAHAHAHA! Just joking! Thanks fer watching! Review your craziest dares ever! I'm Kitty!**

I'm Scott

_I'm Kyle_

_**And I'm Craig! We'll see ya in the next episode!**_

**Oh! I've never done this, but there's a first for everything right? Um... BUTTERCUP! Do the disclaimer!**

Buttercup: NyanicornYaY does not own the PPG, RRB, PPGZ or the RRBZ. She only owns the Sk8er boys.

Why yes. Yes she does own us.

Boomer: So you've just started the disclaimer...

**Yep.**

Blossom: I'm sure she's not that sad about it.

Brick: Trust me, babe. If Kitty owed us, the animations she would do would be endless. She would make a shit load of episodes and never stop until the world ends. She would even make an animated Tell them what to do and do requests and even animate fanfictions!

**You are well right Brick! Review stuff! Byee! Oh and the PPG, RRB, P- yeah yeah... all them are now 16! So that mean s still no sex but... um... STUFF! Yes... stuff... lots of stuff... BYE!**


	5. Chapter 4: Singing, marriage and love?

**Heyyy! Ima back! I'm here with McCracken's little bitches and the Sk8er bois!**

PPG, RRB, PPGZ, RRBZ and Berserk: HEY!

**LOL OK! Where have you guys been? (asking Momoko, Miyako and RRBZ)**

Akio: School.

Momoko: Where's Kaoru?

Miyako: She's doing detention.

**Ohhh! Naughty girl!**

Momoko: Oh shut up..

Haruki: Which reminds me... Kichirou... you haven't been doing your homework lately..

Kick: Yeah.. so?

Akio: Well, I remember you not doing homework ONCE and that was because you were outside hanging out with someone... After that, you did homework every single day!

Kick: O/O Well.. you know... um... I just can't be bothered...

**How many times has he not done homework?**

Akio: This is his 5th time.

**Ahh! *Flies in front of Butch * Sooo! Who's your ****_ladyfriend_****?**

Kick: Say what?

Butch: Oh! I know this! When a guy makes a mistake, they will never do it again... but if a guy makes the same mistake TWICE... there's a _girl_ involved...

Brick: OoOoOoH!

**Sooo! Who is it? (It better be fuckin Kaoru or else...)**

Kick: WHAT? I don't have any ladyfriends!

**I bet it's Kaoru...**

Kick: NO SHE'S NOT!... actually... it is...

**I KNEW IT!**

Akio: OMG! What have you been doing with her!

**_YEEEAH_**** Kick! What ****_HAVE _****you been doing with her?**

Kick: Do you have to turn everything dirty?

**Don't go off topic! Now... what happened.**

Kick: *sigh * Well, before I left school, I hugged her and...

**OOHHH! You hugged her! And what?**

Kick: And I said that I'd meet her at the studio.

**OMG! Lemme give you some tips on dating *makes hair go into a zig zaggy staircase. * Right now, your at tier 1, which is hugging... but sson you'll be at tier two! Which is Smoooching...**

Kick: What about this one? *points to the top *

**YOU STAY AWAY FROM THAT!**

Everyone: O.o

**DO NOT DO TIER 15!**

Kick: I have no idea what you're talking about...

**Anyways-**

Kaoru: Heyy! What did I miss?

**NOTHING!**

Kaoru: Oh... kay?

**Anyways... First batch! Kyle!**

_Kay!_

PoweredButtercup10

i dare the PPG and PPGZ wear a bunny suit art/The-Powerpuff-Bunnies-196132068?qfavby%3Apower edbuttercup10%2F54123605&qo70  
The RRB and art/Order-Up-200666485?qfavby%3Apoweredbuttercup10 %2F54123605&qo30

**OMG I love those pics! They are awesome! OK guys! Get changed!**

Blossom: You're kidding? Right? THOSE!?

Brick: HOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!

**IKR?**

Kaoru: Kitty!

**What?**

Momoko: Can we just get this over with?

**Yush!**

PPG and PPGZ: *gets changed in changing room *

Bubbles: Well?

RRBZ and RRB: HOLY- *head explodes *

***cough cough * JEEZUS!**

_Oh! Berserk has to dress up as well._

**OMG that's right! Thnx Kyle!**

_No problem!_

**Berserk! Go!**

Berserk: Kayy! *changes * There.

… **fluffy...**

Berserk: Ino!

**OK next!**

Yes, master.

lovergirl8602

Ok luv it so far  
Brick kiss buttercup butch kiss buttercup after then do the same with the ppgz ok  
Ppgs dress and act like the ppks so do the ppgz for the whole episode  
Rrbs and rrbz take of your shirts for the whole episode

**OK so... Ima try my best on this one! But seriously... do you guys hate me or something? Grammer! Jeez! Where are your commas and full stops and crap!? And your capital letters! BRICK! KISS BUTTERCUP!**

Butch: *twitch *

**Are you jealous or itching for a fight, Butch?**

Butch: Maybe both.. IDK...

**LOL Jealous much!**

Butch: AM NOT!

**Whatever. DO IT!**

Brick: JEEZUS! Stop shouting! *grabs Buttercup's waist *

Buttercup: WTF?

Blossom: *twitchy twitch *

**Leave the colour green to Butch, Buttercup, Kaoru and Kick please.**

Blossom: What makes you think I'm jealous?

**Oh you know... I'm pretty observant and shit.**

Brick: *slowly places lips on Buttercup *

**Dayum!**

Butch: *twitch twitchy twitch a twitchy twitch *

**Heyy Butch! U mad bro? U jelly bro?**

Butch: Shut the fuck up Trollfa- I mean Kitty!

**LOL I am a trollface! LOL Trollololol!**

Brick: *lets go * Did you like that?

Buttercup: What sort of question is that?

Brick: Hey! I'm 16 now and I'm horny!

**OK Too much info Brick!**

Butch: *twitch twitch twitchy twitch a twitch a twitchy twitch *

**JEEZUS CHRIST! BUTCH! You're gonna cause an earthquake!**

Butch: Whatever...

**You'll like this dare Butch.**

Butch: It's not technically a dare coz this show is called Tell Them Wh-

**DON'T SASS ME BOY! DO YOU WANT TO DO THIS DARE OR NOT?!**

Butch: Shoot

**Kiss Buttercup!**

Butch: YAAAAY!

**I knew you would like-**

Butch: *grabs Buttercup and kisses her for a long time.. OK it turned it a make out instead. Lets go*

**JEEZUS GET A ROOM!**

Butch: Uh... we are in one.

**DAMN YOU!**

Butch: LOL who's Trollface now?

**OK it says do the same with the PPGZ...? Dafoop? OK... Ima try my best.. I think... it means... AKIO! KISS KAORU!**

Kichirou: SAY WHAAAATTT!?

Kaoru: …. Come again?

Akio: A-are you sure that's what it means?

**Nope, but it's worth a try!**

Akio: But... but... what if it's wrong? I-it wouldn't-

**OH SHUT UP AND KISS HER YA FOOL!**

Blossom: How old is that saying?

**IDK... IDC**

Buttercup: WTF does IDC mean?

**I don't care. NOW KISSS!**

Momoko: Woah woah woah! Wait! I thought you were a Blossick, Boomubbles and Butchercup fan?

**I am. But I like Brick and Buttercup as best friends. Just consider it as a friendly kiss!**

Akio: Ugh... *places lips on Kaoru *

Kaoru: O.o

Momoko: Jesus...

Kichirou: Ugh...

**Jelly...**

Momoko and Kick: NO WE'RE NOT!

**No! Jelly! *holds up bowl of strawberry jelly ***

Momoko and Kick: O.o Oh... kay?

**Mmm... strawberryyy...**

Akio: *lets go * There...

**Took ya long enough!**

Kick: A bit too friendly...

Momoko: Yep..

**LOL Now Kick! Go kiss Kaoru!**

Kaoru: Huh- MMMPHH!

Kick: *crashes lips into Kaoru's lips. Lets go for air. * That... *pant * was... *pant * AMAZING!

**I thought so! Heyy Buttercup! Kaoru! Aren't you lucky having two boys kiss you in one day!**

Kaoru and Buttercup: Shut... the... fuck... up...

**Jeez... SOZOZ! Now the PPG and PPGZ have to dress up as the PPKG and the PPKGZ.**

Boomer: What do the PPKGZ look like?

**Just look at Bipinkbunny's pictures and you'll find out.**

Boomer: Kay!

Berserk: Oh! Oh! Oh! Pick me! I wanna do their makeup and stuff!

**Alright! I guess you ****_are _****a punk yourself so...**

Berserk: YaaaaaY! *flies around PPGZ and PPG * DONEE!

**Wow...**

PPG and PPGZ looking exactly like the PPKG and PPKGZ.

Brick: Wow... impressive!

Berserk: Why thank you!

**Berserk... wow... *click click! * Haha! I got it on my phone now!**

Bubbles: At least we're out of that revealing bunny suits.

Miyako: I think these are more revealing than the bunny suits..

Buttercup: True.. true...

Berserk: Hey! Just coz we like wearing cool clothes!

Blossom: Riiiiiiiight! Now how do you work these things? *plays around with ribbons *

**Leave that to the professionals.**

Berserk: Awww thank you!

**Now you have to act like them.**

Blossom: Heyy guys! Let's partayyy!

Berserk: Hmm.. not bad... not bad at all.

**Bubbles?**

Bubbles: Hey there Boomie... you're looking hot todayy...

Boomer: Oh jeezus...

Brat: Is that how I really sound?

**Oh look! The rest of the punks are here!**

Brute: B-Berserk? You... you look older!

Berserk: Yeahh... I had to do all my dares with Blossom.

Brat: I... I want to be older!

**OK hold still! *zaps them * There.**

Brat: EEEEEE! I'm a teen!

**Yes... yes you are..**

Brute: HOLY CRAP! WHAT ARE THESE THINGS? *pokes breasts *

**Ack! *puts her hand down * those are your... womanhoods...**

Butch: Well that was...

Boomer: That was awkward...

Brick: LOL womanhood!

Kick: Wait... we're 16... but we still don't understand manhoods and womanhoods... which means... *looks in boxers * HOLY SHIT! That's a very big manhood...

**OK KICK! Too much info! **

Butch: Wait... but if Kichirou is my other worlder counterpart... then that means... *looks in boxers * HOLY CRAP FUCK!

**GUYS! STOP looking there!**

Kaoru: O/O Seriously?

Kichirou: Seriously.

**Alright Buttercup! Do your job!**

Buttercup: Ugh... DESTRUCTION! MWAHAHAHAHA! VIOLENCE!

**That's more of a Butch than a Brute...**

Buttercup: Well at least I tried!

Butch: She... she makes A BETTER ME THAN I DO! SHE CAN'T DO THAT!

**SHE also has a name! Ok so now we- STOP PLAYING WITH THAT BELT, BUTTERCUP!**

Buttercup: *using Brute's belt as a hoola hoop * Wait... this a belt?

**YUSHH! Now... OK boys take you're tops off! This is for the whole episode!**

Butch: What is wrong with these dirty minded reviewers?

**Naww... they just think you're sexy!**

RRB and RRBZ: Grrr *takes tops off *

PPG, PPGZ and PPKG: HOLY- *head explodes *

**Well well Weeeell! Hothothothot! Yes... I quoted Tobuscus... wait... since when did you get an 8 pack?**

Brick: Well... remember when you said that we were too young for one when we were 6? You said that we could have 6 packs for now but when we were older, you would force us to go to that gym and... yeahh... you get the point...

Blossom: so.. anyways... um can we uh... *cannot stop staring at Brick's 8 pack *

**Blossom! His eyes are a little bit higher!**

Blossom: Shut up!

Buttercup: Ow... my head... when did you guys get.. uh...?

Butch: Hot?

Brick: Sexy?

Boomer: Delicious?

Buttercup: No... actually maybe but... no... When did you guys get 8 packs?

Boomer: SECRETS!

Bubbles: Ok.. another Brat moment is about to come up... hold on.. OMG! Boomer! You look soooo sexy!

Brat: Heyy... I'm not like that! Oh but Boomer does look hot...

**I rest my case... OK now! Next one pllzz! **

derekjohnd 5/6/13 . chapter 4

this is for brick and butch turns into girls for the rest pf the fanfiction. this is for blossom and Berserk that they are both superheroes and call themselves the goodguys for the rest of the fanfiction. this is buttercup and bubbles and brick and butch and boomers and they are supervillans called the bad guys and the enemy of the good guys and live in Townsville2 for the rest of the fanfiction.

**But then there's this**

derekjohnd5/6/13 . chapter 1

when i said the goodguys are Blossom and Berserk i meant to say Blossom and Berserk and Bubbles and Boomer and Brick and Brat and Miyako and Kaoru and Buttercup are the good guys and the bad guys are butch and brute and Akio and Momoko. this dare is for Bubbles get married to Boomer for the rest of the fanfiction.

**And then there's this**

johndavidsond195/7/13 . chapter 1

when i said the goodguys are Blossom and Berserk i meant to say Blossom and Berserk and Bubbles and Boomer and Brick and Brat and Miyako and Kaoru and Buttercup are the good guys and the bad guys are butch and brute and Akio and Momoko. this dare is for Bubbles get married to Boomer for the rest of the is for brick and butch turns into girls for the rest pf the fanfiction. this is for blossom and Berserk that they are both superheroes and call themselves the goodguys for the rest of the fanfiction. this is buttercup and bubbles and brick and butch and boomers and they are supervillans called the bad guys and the enemy of the good guys and live in Townsville2 for the rest of the fanfiction.

**I think johndavidsond19 is derekjohnd. I seriously don't know but it feels like it. So! Let's get this straight! Brick and Butch turn into girls...**

**Goodguys: Blossom, Berserk, Bubbles, Boomer, Brick, Brat, Miyako and Kaoru.**

**Badguys: Butch, Brute, Akio and Momoko.**

**Bubbles gets married to Boomer.. and... that's it! Jeezus... you put a lot of effort into this! Let's start with Bubbles and Boomer.**

Bubbles: Oh great!

Boomer: M-married?

***turns studio into wedding scene garden. Materialises Wedding gown and Tuxedo on Bubbles and Boomer. Dresses everyone else in formal attire. * Butch! You're walking Bubbles down the Isle since the Professor isn't here. Brick! Get me mah rings! I'll be the priest. Blossom! Throw some flowers behind Bubbles while she walks and Kichirou! You play the wedding march on the piano! PLACES PEOPLE!**

Kichirou: *plays wedding march *

Butch: *walks with Bubbles *

Bubbles: *walking by Butch *

Blossom: *throwing flowers *

Bubbles: *is now standing beside Boomer, blushing *

**Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join Bubbles Utonium and Boomer Jojo in the union of marriage.**

Boomer: *blushes *

Bubbles: *blushes *

**Bubbles Diane Utonium, do you take Boomer Charles Jojo as your lawfully wedded husband, for sickness or for health, for better or for worse? (that's all I know)**

Bubbles: I... I … I do..

Blossom: Charles?

**Don't ruin the moment! Boomer Charles Jojo, do you take Bubbles Diane Utonium as you lawfully wedded wife, for better and yada yada all that crap?**

Boomer: Um.. I do...

**RIIIIINGS!**

Brick: Jeezus! OK! *hands rings over *

***gives rings to Boomer and Bubbles * Idk this part so...**

Bubbles: *puts ring on Boomer's fing- * Wait! We don't have any fingers!

Boomer: Oh yeah...

**Oh dear.. Um... DAMMIT! *teleports away then comes back * Here *hands them wedding bracelets ***

Bubbles: *puts bracelet on Boomer *

Boomer: *puts bracelet on Bubbles *

**I now pronounce you man and wife! You may now kiss the bride! KISSSSS!**

Boomer: *grabs Bubbles and kisses her *

Blossom: WOOOOOO!

Brick: *whistle *

Momoko: *sniff * that's beautiful...

Buttercup: Woooo! Yeah!

Brat: Hmph... good for them...

**OK. there we go! *turns back into studio * That was epic! And don't worry! We'll do your proper one when you fall in love and shit.**

Bubbles: What makes you think I'm gonna actually marry Boomer?

Boomer: Idk.. I sorta have this thing for this girl...

**WHO THE FUCK IS THIS GIRL? I SHALL DESTROY HER!**

Brat: I'll help! I'm a Boomubbles fan!

**Whaaa? Since when?**

Brat: Since now. I have this thing for Bash..

**XDDD! So who the fuck is this bitch?**

Boomer: Um... no one...

**Then why the hell did you say you had a thing for this bitch?**

Boomer: To protect her.

***grabs Boomer by the collar * WHO THE FUCK IS THIS BITCH!? **

Boomer: You really wanna know?

**YUSHHH!**

Boomer: Fine... it's Bubbles

Bubbles: O/O

***slowly realises something epic. Realisation i * Oh... uh... *puts Boomer down * I... sorry...**

Boomer: It's OK.

Blossom: awww... I mean! Uck mushy stuff!

Berserk: That's better!

**Ok... so now **

**Goodguys: Blossom, Berserk, Bubbles, Boomer, Brick, Brat, Miyako and Kaoru.**

**Badguys: Butch, Brute, Akio and Momoko.**

Momoko: I'm a bad guy?

Boomer and Brick: We're the good guys?

Berserk: Seriously?

**Yush... I'm cereal. I'm cereal guys! It's manbearpig! (Yush... I quoted South park) Hey Butch... Brick put your shirts on just for now.**

Brick and Butch: Ok... *puts on shirts *

***zaps Butch and Brick * Gendah Bendah time!**

Butch: Eek! I have womanhoods!

Brick: My... my voice! AHHHHH!

Butch: *looks in pants * AAAHHHHH! WHERE'S MY DICK!?

**OK first of all... LANGUAGE!**

Brick: Says the rainbow eyed girl that has tourettes. (Idk how to spell it)

**I don't have tourettes!**

Brick: Anyways! Change us back!

**Can't. You have to stay that way. I will switch you back for the kissing parts but then change you back.**

Butch: Dammit! My voice is so high! OMG I have long hair!

Buttercup: *snicker *

Butch: Idk what you're laughing at, Butterbutt! I have way bigger womanhoods than you!

Buttercup: That can't be possible.

**Hold on... *looking back and fourth at the two womanhoods ***

Butch: Stop looking at my upper balls!

**That's what ****_she_**** said! OoooOOOOOHH!**

Blossom: ooooOOOOHH! Someone get some ice for that burn!

**OK so next plzzz**

rainbowsXD

Ok... 1 thing before I give my dare... YOU ARE HILARIOUS! Ok Kitty take all the boys shirts and burn them so they don't put them back on the whole chapter. Girls have some s'mores. ;) Boys, how much do u hate me right now on a scale of 1-10. Next they must sing duets with their counterparts, then sing all together, in all of this the grind up on the boys. Boys, now that you are 16 how did you like these dances? Girls how did you like grinding all up on your counterpart? Kitty please do us all a favor and not have raving fans try to kidnap them and take them away. THANKZ FOR BEING AWSOME!

**Awww... thank you! Thank you for saying that I'm awesome!**

Master, don't get all worked up.

**Oh I won't! Still, rainbowsXD, I like you! You're cool! Be awesome! Stay awesome!**

Blossom: isn't that your motto?

**Yushh! It is! And it's original! I actually had to think!**

Buttercup: wow..

**I am pretty funny aren't I?**

Brick: Funny looking...

**Hey! At least I didn't get a sexchange!**

Brick: Sh-shut up!

**So, ima just... *goes closer to the pile of boys' shirts ***

Kick: hey what are you... NO NO THATS MY FAV-

***Burns shirts ***

Kick: -ourite shirt...

**LOL! Now time for some s'mores!**

Bubbles: I love s'mores!

Brat: You mean that marshmallowy stuff?

**Yush! ^W^ *makes some s'mores ***

Brick: Heyy... what about us?

**These are only for girls...**

Brick: Me and Butch ARE girls... now..

**Oh yeah! Well... tuff! These are for the REAL girls.**

Butch: Well... um... fuck you! We never wanted to put marshmallows inside biscuits!

**THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! OOOOOHHH!**

Buttercup: Would you like some ice with that burn?

Butch: Dammit!

**Boys, how much do you hate rainbowsXD on a scale of 1 – 10?**

Brick: 5

Butch: 10

Boomer: 100

**Aww you meanie!**

Boomer: Hey! I get pretty mad when someone is just waving their s'mores in front of my face!

**That's what she said...**

Bubbles: 3 in a day!

Boomer: Ewww...

Akio: Hm... eh you're not that bad. 1

Haruki: -100

**Minus 100? Wow you really like her don't ya?**

Haruki: Just look at Miyako!

Miyako: * fainted because of blood loss and head explosions*

Momoko: Miyako!

**She'll be alright! She just can't handle Haru's sexiness. **

Kick: 5

**OK it's grinding time!**

Blossom: You're kidding?

**NOPE! *sets stage * Don't worry rainbow****sXD! I won't let the fangirls murder the RRB. But first. Ima need to turn Brick and Butch into boys again. *zaps them ***

Butch: OH THANK GOD!

Brick: OMG I thought I'd never see 'little Brick' again!

**Oh jeezus... you named them...**

Butch: Yushh! ^w^

**Now Blossom and Brick... another duet is up! Lemme check me media player for songs.. wow... it's really hard to find duets with boys and girls in. Hmm... MOVES LIKE JAGGER COZ MAROON 5 IS EPIC!**

Brick: Jeezus...

Blossom: Right let's get this over with

Fangirls: OMG! BRICK IS HALF NAKED!

Fangirl 1: OMG HE LOOKS SO HOT!

Fan girl 2: OMG AN 8 PACK!

Brick: Oh jeezus...

**Brick:**Oh, yeah  
Oh!

Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
And aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away and make it OK  
I swear I'll behave

You wanted control  
So we waited  
I put on a show  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
My ego is big  
I don't give a shit  
And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

Starts to dance an epic dance of epicness... just imagine an epic dance for Brick to dance...

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

Maybe it's hard  
When you feel like you're broken and scarred  
Nothing feels right  
But when you're with me  
I'll make you believe  
That I've got the key

Oh  
So get in the car  
We can ride it  
Wherever you want  
Get inside it  
And you want to steer  
But I'm shifting gears  
I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)  
And it goes like this (Uh)

Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you (Uh)  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)  
I've got the moves like Jagger

Blossom goes up to Brick and teases him and grinds on him...

**Blossom:**You wanna know how to make me smile  
Take control, own me just for the night  
And if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this

So watch and learn  
I won't show you twice  
Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right  
But if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)

**Brick:**And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue

**Blossom:**(Take me by the tongue)  
**Brick:**And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

**Blossom:**(Yeah yeah yeah!)

**Brick:**All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
**Blossom:**(Oh, yeah)  
**Brick:**I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

And! The crowd goes to rehab in the end...

**Scott! Get me back up security and make sure all the Blossick fans don't get on stage. I promised rainbowsXD this. Oh and put on 9tripleA Bubble shield. These girls want to cut off Brick's 8 pack...**

On it, master.

**Good. That... was... HOTHOTHOT! Bricky! You get hot in there?**

Brick: O/O

**Daaaww! Speechless? Should be!**

Brick: Hey! You're a Blossick fan! How come they didn't take you away?

**Because... I'm too epic to be put away!**

Blossom: Whatever...

**Hey! It's true! RainbowsXD would agree!**

Your ego is bigger than Lady Gaga's House, master.

***le gasp! * You're against me as well?**

Not _against _you. Just making sure you don't turn into Princess Morebucks.

**Can I have some water?**

Brick: *hands her a glass of water *

***takes a sip and immediately spits it out * Say WHAAA?**

I'm joking! The day you become Princess, is the day I... (was about to say 'the day I stop loving you' XDD)

**Yes?**

The day Kyle gives up his headphones!

_*GASP! * Yeah! That'll happen WHEN WOMEN GROWS BALLS AND A DICK!_

Blossom: Alright alright! We get that you love your headphones!

_THEY'RE NOT JUST HEADPHONES! THEY TURN INTO MY MACHINE GUN! __**see 'It's more of a High school story'.**_

**Alright! Alright... jeez! Someone's on their period...**

*snicker * LOL Kyle, you just got trolled by Master.

_Oh shut up! *walks away *_

**Alright, time for Boomer and Bubbles and I've always wanted you two to sing this song... We made you by Eminem. (I saw this picture on dA which gave me the idea) Here, wear this Boomer!**

Boomer: *puts on black leather jacket and black baseball cap *

**Alright kids! Let's do this!**

Bubbles: *sigh.. *

Boomer: OMG I LOOK SO PIMP!

**Ino INO! Now go SING! Ima need a higher stage and fangirl proof shields soon...**

**Boomer: **Guess who? Did you miss me?**  
**Jessica Simpson, sing the chorus!****

Bubbles: When you walked through the door, it was clear to me

**Boomer:**(Clear to me!)**  
Bubbles: **You're the one who they adore, who they came to see

**Boomer:**(Who they came to see!)**  
Bubbles: **You're a rockstar

**Boomer: **(Baby!)**  
Bubbles: **Everybody wants you

**Boomer: **(Everybody wants you)**  
Bubbles: **Player!**  
**Who could really blame you?

**Boomer: **(Who could really blame you?)**  
Bubbles: **We're the ones who made you!****

Boomer: Ahem. Back by popular demand**  
**Now pop a little Zantax or antacid if you can**  
**You're ready to tackle any task that is at hand**  
**How does it feel: Is it fantastic, is it grand?**  
**Well look at all the massive masses in the stands**  
**Shady man, no, don't massacre the fans**  
**Damn, I think Kim Kardashian's a man**  
**She stomped him, just 'cause he asked to put his hands**  
**On her massive, gluteus maximus again**  
**Squeeze it and squash it and pass it to a friend**  
**Can he come back as nasty as he can?**  
**Yes he can, Cam, don't ask me this again**  
**He does not mean to lesbian offend**  
**But Lindsay, please come back to seein' men**  
**Samantha's a two, you're practically a ten**  
**I know you want me girl, in fact I see ya grin**  
**Now come in girl!

**Bubbles: **When you walked through the door, it was clear to me

**Boomer:**(Clear to me!)**  
Bubbles: **You're the one who they adore, who they came to see

**Boomer:**(Who they came to see!)**  
Bubbles: **You're a rockstar

**Boomer: **(Baby!)**  
Bubbles: **Everybody wants you

**Boomer: **(Everybody wants you)**  
Bubbles: **Player!**  
**Who could really blame you?

**Boomer: **(Who could really blame you?)**  
Bubbles: **We're the ones who made you!****

Boomer: The enforcer, look at the more women totorture**  
**Walk up to the cutest girl and Charlie-horse her**  
**Sorry Portia, but what's Ellen DeGeneres**  
**Have that I don't? Are you tellin' me tenderness?**  
**Well I could be as gentle and as smooth as a gentleman**  
**Give me my Ventolin inhaler and two Xenadrine**  
**And I'll invite Sarah Palin out to dinner then**  
**Nail her, maybe say, "Hello to my little friend"**  
**Brit, forget K-Fed, let's cut out the middleman**  
**Forget him or you'll end up in the hospital again**  
**And this time it won't be for the Ritalin binge**  
**Forget them other men, girl paythem little attention**  
**And little did I mention that Jennifer's in love with me John Mayer, so sit on the bench**  
**Man, I swear them other guys you give 'em an inch**  
**They take a mile, they got style, but it isn't Slim

**Bubbles: **When you walked through the door, it was clear to me

**Boomer:**(Clear to me!)**  
Bubbles: **You're the one who they adore, who they came to see

**Boomer:**(Who they came to see!)**  
Bubbles: **You're a rockstar

**Boomer: **(Baby!)**  
Bubbles: **Everybody wants you

**Boomer: **(Everybody wants you)**  
Bubbles: **Player!**  
**Who could really blame you?

**Boomer: **(Who could really blame you?)**  
Bubbles: **We're the ones who made you!****

Boomer: And that's why, my love, you never live without**  
**I know you want me girl**  
**'Cause I can see you checkin' me out (sexy smirk at Bubbles. Bubbles blushes)**  
**And baby, you know, you know you want me too**  
**Don't tryto deny it, baby, I'm the only one for you****

Damn girl, I'm beginning to sprout then Alfalfa**  
**Why should I wash my filthy mouth out?**  
**You think that's bad, you should hear the rest of my album**  
**Never has their been such finesse and nostalgia**  
**Man Cash, I don't mean to mess with ya gal but**  
**Jessica Alba, put a breast in my mouth, bruh**  
**Wowzers! I just made a mess in my trousers**  
**And they wonder why I keep dressing like Elvis**  
**Lord help us, he's back and in his pink Alf shirt**  
**Lookin' like someone shrinked his outfit**  
**I think he's bout to flip, Jessica**  
**Rest assured, Superman's here to rescue ya**  
**Can you blame me? You're my Amy, I'm your Blake**  
**Matter fact, make me a birthday cake**  
**With a sawblade in it to make my jailbreak**  
**Baby, I think you just met your soulmate**  
**Now break it down, girl!****

Bubbles: When you walked through the door, it was clear to me

**Boomer:**(Clear to me!)**  
Bubbles: **You're the one who they adore, who they came to see

**Boomer:**(Who they came to see!)**  
Bubbles: **You're a rockstar

**Boomer: **(Baby!)**  
Bubbles: **Everybody wants you

**Boomer: **(Everybody wants you)**  
Bubbles: **Player!**  
**Who could really blame you?

**Boomer: **(Who could really blame you?)**  
Bubbles: **We're the ones who made you!****

Boomer: So baby, baby**  
**Get down, down, down (Baby!)**  
**Get down, down, down (Baby!)**  
**Get down, down, down (Baby!)**  
**Get down, get down (Baby!)**  
**Get down, down, down (Baby!)**  
**Get down, down, down (Baby!)**  
**Get down, down, down (Baby!)**  
**Get down, get down****

Oh Amy!**  
**Rehab never looked so good!**  
**I can't wait!**  
**I'm going back!**  
**Haha! Whoo!**  
**Dr. Dre**  
**2020**  
**Yeah!

***breathes air through teeth * That was smokey... REALLY SMOKEY! That was... that was smokey hothothothothot. CRAIG! I need triple back up please... I cannot hear myself think over the Boomubble fans' screams and A FEW ARE GETTING ON STAGE!**

_**I'm on it! *deals with fangirls ***_

***brings Bubbles and Boomer to backstage fast * So you likey Boomer's new look?**

Bubbles: W-well... i-i-it's... very... um... nice...

***not amused face ***

Bubbles: OK OK! HE LOOKS HOT!

Boomer: R-really? *blushes *

**OF COARSE! Now... BUUUUUTCH! BUTTERCUUUUP! GET YER ASSES HERE RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!**

Butch: What the fuck do ya want?!

Buttercup: Jeezus... I was busy beating Butch's ass in COD...

**No fuckin time fer COD! Yer up! *pushes the 'couple' on stage * Now sing me I think she likes me by Jesse Mccartney.**

Butch: Heyy.. isn't Mccartney your last name?

**Kitty Mccartney. Yes. Doesn't mean I'm related to him.. NOW SING!**

Buttercup: Alright! Alright!

Butch: Yeah.. hehehe... yo! International bachelor on the hills**  
**see the house, see the car, check the watchI'm for real**  
**Jump up in my ride, baby kick of your heels**  
**You can fix your make-up on the way, baby chill chill**  
**and now she's kissin' on me, got me so high**  
**she said she really liked me**  
**'cause I'm a nice guy guy guy guy

**Epic Butch dance of coolness.**

****I took her down to the beach for the weekend**  
**we hit the Malibu shops and the drive-in**  
**I bought her all the fancy things that she wanted**  
**I think she liked me**  
**Naah she like my money**  
**Oohoo

**Epic Buttercup dance of coolness.**

**Buttercup: **He took me down to the beach for the weekend**  
**I made him buy me everything that I wanted**  
**He's feeling lucky, I'm gonna let 'em keep dreamin'**  
**He thinks I like 'em, heh - I like his money****

Butch: I know she's the one, 'cause she laughs at my jokes**  
**gonna take her home, introduce her to my folks

Buttercup: (hey mom)**  
Butch: **she's a classic girl, but a freak on the low**  
**and I know she'll never leave me even if I went broke**  
**and even though I got it, even though I'm fly**  
**she knows what really matters**  
**is on the inside side side side****

I took her down to the beach for the weekend**  
**we hit the Malibu shops and the drive-in**  
**I bought her all the fancy things that she wanted**  
**I think she liked me**  
**Naah she like my money**  
**Oohoo****

Buttercup: He took me down to the beach for the weekend**  
**I made him buy me everything that I wanted**  
**He's feeling lucky, I'm gonna let 'em keep dreamin'**  
**He thinks I like 'em, heh - I like his money****

Butch: You know me, humble guy**  
**I could be the one that change your life**  
**Playno games, tell no lies**  
**You could be the one that's by my side****

Buttercup: I like that, yeah that's cool**  
**First I'm gonna need them keys to the coop**  
Butch: **I love you girl**  
Buttercup: **I know you do**  
**But me and my girls got things to do**  
**Do do do do do dododo..**  
Butch: **like.. what?****

Buttercup: He took me down to the beach for the weekend**  
**I made him buy me everything that I wanted**  
**He's feeling lucky, I'm gonna let 'em keep dreamin'**  
**He thinks I like 'em,

Butch: Naah

Buttercup: I like his money****

Butch: I took her down to the beach for the weekend**  
**we hit the Malibu shops and the drive-in**  
**I bought her all the fancy things that she wanted**  
**I think she liked me**  
**Naah she like my money**  
**Hey!****

Oh!****

Oohoo**  
**Oohoo

**YaaaY! The moral of this song? It's what's on the inside that counts...**

Brick: Since when were you into that 'be nice' crap?

**Idk... I'm not into it... I just like this song. Buttercup... you do like Butch, not because of his money right?**

Buttercup: What money? He's too lazy to get a job... he'll probably mooch off of you until he dies!

Butch: Ex-cuse-ME! But I do SO have a job!

**As a man prostitute? That face could get you laid pretty many times.**

Buttercup: Good one!

Butch: No! If you haven't noticed yet, I'm a rockstar. Why the hell do you think my voice sounds like Marshall lee offa Adventure time?

**OMG... OHMYGLOB! HOLY HOT SAUCE! YOU ****_DO_**** SOUND LIKE MARSHALL LEE! **

Buttercup: Wow... this AT stuff is confusing me. Coming to play COD again, pretty boy?

Butch: Sure... pretty girl...

**DAAWWW!**

Buttercup: Sh-shut up!

**No time for that zombie crap! Get yer asses back on stage! You need to do an altogether battle of the bands crap! Now sing me Good girls go bad by Cobra Starship! Heheh... bra...**

Blossom: Wow... you make Butch the Pervert look like Butch Christ...

Butch: Thank you! Wait... how would you know if Jesus wasn't a perv...?

Blossom: Because I'm smart and your not.

Butch: Hey! I'm smarter than that blonde bombshell!

Boomer: Me or Bubbles?

Butch: Well, Bubbles is actually smarter than you so...

Boomer: Grr... Tais-toi! Je peux parler français et vous ne peux pas! **(trans: Shut up! I can speak French and you can't.)**

Butch: Don't you speak French just to confuse me! How dare you!

**LOL il a juste totalement possédée vos fesses. (trans: LOL he just totally owned your butt.)**

Butch: Hey don't you start as well!

**Just get your asses on stage!**

**RRB:**I make them good girls go bad**_  
_**I make them good girls go**_  
_****Brick:**Good girls go bad**_  
_**Good girls go bad**__**

Brick: I know your type**_  
_**Yeah daddy's lil' girl**_  
_**Just take a bite**_  
_**Let me shake up your world**_  
Boomer: _**Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong**_  
_**I'm gonna make you lose control**__**

Butch: She was so shy**_  
_**'Til I drove her wild**__**

RRB: I make them good girls go bad**_  
_**I make them good girls go bad**_  
_**You were hanging in the corner**_  
_**With your five best friends**_  
_**You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist**_  
_**I make them good girls go bad**_  
_**I make them good girls go**_  
Butch: _**Good girls go bad**_  
Boomer and Brick: _**Good girls go bad**_  
_**Good girls go**__**

Blossom: I know your type**_  
_**Boy you're dangerous**_  
Bubbles: _**Yeah you're that guy**_  
_**I'd be stupid to trust

**Buttercup:**But just one night couldn't be so wrong**_  
_**You make me want to lose control**__**

Butch: She was so shy**_  
_**'Til I drove her wild**__**

RRB: I make them good girls go bad**_  
_**I make them good girls go bad**_  
PPG: _**I was hanging in the corner**_  
_**With my five best friends**_  
_**I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist**_  
RRB: _**I make them good girls go bad**_  
_**I make them good girls go**_  
Brick: _**Good girls go bad**_  
Boomer and Butch: _**Good girls go bad**_  
_**Good girls go bad

Epic dance battle of the sexes. Boys first.

**_RRB: _**Oh she got a way with them boys in the place**_  
_**Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance

Now girls.

**_PPG: _**And he got a way with them girls in the back**_  
_**Actin' like they too hot to dance

And boys.**__**

RRB: Yeah she got a way with them boys in the place**_  
_**Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance

Then girls.

**_PPG: _**And he got a way with them girls in the back**_  
_**Actin' like they too hot to dance

And now for some partner grinding... ya know...

**_RRB: _**I make them good girls go bad**_  
_**I make them good girls go**_  
_**Them good girls go bad**_  
_**Good girls go bad**__**

PPG: I was hanging in the corner**_  
_**With my five best friends**_  
_**I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist**_  
RRB: _**I make them good girls go bad**_  
_**I make them good girls go bad**_  
_**I make them good girls go**_  
Boomer: _**Good girls go bad**_  
RRB: _**Good girls go bad**_  
_**Good girls go

**DAT WAS EPIIIIC! DAT WAS HOT HOT HAWT! Especially when your tops are off... I need a tissue! I think my nose is bleeding!**

*hands Kitty a tissue * I thought Buttercup was already bad..

Buttercup: Oh shut it, London Bridges.

Hey! It's not my fault I have an accent!

**Heyy... I always thought Buttercup was the bad girl of the PPG...**

Buttercup: Pfft... whatever..

**So! How was the grinding!**

Butch: Hot..

Brick: Sexyy...

Boomer: It was fun!

Buttercup: It was-

Blossom: It was HOT!

Bubbles: I liked it!

**OK! Did you boys get that thing?**

Boomer: What thing?

**You know!**

Boomer, that thing that you have forever that goes up when aroused, ma love.

Boomer: OK! Thank you! That should be enough info, Scott!

**Well?**

Butch: Why should I tell you?

**COZ! RainbowsXD wants to know!**

Butch: Well... it's classified!

Brick: Same.

Boomer: Me three!

Butch: Wait. No she doesn't!

Brick: It's our little secret..

**Pfft.. I'll take that as a 'yes'. Anyways I- OMG... they're breaking 9tripleA Bubble shield!**

Butch: THE FANGIRLS ARE ATTACKING! THE FANGIRLS ARE ATTACKING!

**TELEMELEPORTATIONATION! *teleports everyone to studio ***

Brick: What did you just say?

**Telemeleportationation.**

Blossom: A little slower...

**Tele-mele-portation-ation...**

Bubbles: Oh.. kay?

**Before we go on the next batch of cookies- I mean dares and shit, I want Butch and Blossom to sing a song for Buttercup and Brick. Butch, you go first. Sing me Dance with me tonight by Olly Murs.**

Butch: Do I have to?

**Yush..**

Butch: Well, no..

**Damn it... Hey Scott. Use your British charm to talk Butch into it.**

My British wha?

**Just make him sing!**

Alright! Come on Butch! Do it for Buttercup!

Butch: Why the hell would I want to sing for Buttercup?

Buttercup: Well, fuck you!

Butch: When? I'm not busy now.

Buttercup: Shut up...

No sex! That's underaged! You're bloody 16! Now pleeeeease sing it!

Butch: Ughhh... NUUU!

Stop being a mardarse and get your arse off of that chair and sing for Buttercup!

Butch: Umm... I'm... I can't sing..

That's just a bunch of bollocks! Now sing!

Butch: Ughh... FINE! Stop giving me your British crap!

Hey! Sorry, Mister Princess!

Butch: *sigh *

**YaY! *teleports everyone to a restaurant stage. * ****Ladies****and Gentlemen we've got a special treat for you****tonight****  
****I'm gonna call my friend Butch****up here to sing to you ladies****  
****Butch!****  
****Let's go man!******

Butch: My name is Butch nice to meet you can I tell you baby**  
**Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies**  
**But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah****

I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute**  
**On the floor up and closegetting lost in it**  
**I won't give up without a fight****

I just wanna, oh baby**  
**I just want you to dance with me tonight**  
**So come on, oh baby**  
**I just want you to dance with me tonight****

We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now**  
**Loosen up and let you hands go down, down**  
**Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah****

I feel the music moving through your body**  
**Looking at you I can tell you want me**  
**Don't stop keep going till the morning light, yeah****

When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care**  
**I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night right**  
**Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight**  
**So come on, oh baby**  
**I just want you to dance with me tonight****

Break it down now,**  
**(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)**  
**Shake it like that,**  
**(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)**  
**Now bring it all back**  
**To dance with me tonight**  
**One more time, one more time, come on now**  
**(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)**  
**Do your thing,**  
**(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)**  
**Everybody sing**  
**(I just want you to dance with me tonight)****

I just wanna, oh baby**  
**I just want you to dance with me tonight**  
**Everybody everybody come on now**  
**Girl, just close your eyes**  
**We can dance all through the night,**  
**I just want you to dance with me tonight**  
**And everybody sing**  
**Girl just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night**  
**I just want you to dance with me tonight**  
**So come on girl just close your eyes**  
**We can dance all through the night**  
**I just want you to dance with me tonight

Buttercup: *blushy blushy *

**YaaaY! Blossom! *whispers something to Blossom ***

Blossom: *gasp! * Do I have to?

**Yush..**

Blossom: *sigh. Walks up to Brick and takes his hand *

Brick: What the-

**Naturally-Selena Gomez**

Blossom: How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally

You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, mmmm, it comes naturally  
And it takes my breath away  
(away, away, away,)

What you do so naturally

(tually, turally, turally,)

You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Ba-ba-baby

You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally (you know it does)  
It comes naturally  
Mmmm, yeah

And it takes my breath away (away, away, away)  
What you do, so naturally (turally, turally, turally)

You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Ba-ba-baby

When we collide sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes  
It takes my breath away

You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Ba-ba-baby

Everything, baby, comes naturally

**Oh my glob... Ima dead of sexyness now...**

Brick: Oh shut up and get up!

**Heyy... I need to turn you guys to girls again...**

Brick: NO NO! The next dares!

**Oh yeah... OK! But after that...**

Butch: *gulp *

**Next?**

Alaina

Brick: If you were locked in a closet with Blossom what would you do?  
Blossom: Would you agree with Brick?  
Bubbles: Kiss boomer for more then 15 seconds  
Boomer: Do a remake of scarlet takes a tumble  
Buttercup: Tell us if you liked Butch's dance  
Butch: Kiss buttercup passionately for a while without resisting or being a perv :)

***pushes Blossom and Brick into a closet * AND STAY THERE!**

Brick: Dafoop?

Blossom: Ow! You're on my hair!

Brick: You're on my HAND!

**Now... you guys are in a closet... what would you do?**

Brick: ooOOOHHH! KAME HAME HAAAAA! *about to blast the doors open *

Blossom: Brick! Stop!

Brick: But... But... Kame hame?

Blossom: No! No Kame hame!

Brick: Aww... well what are we suppose to do?

**Do something romantic!**

Brick: Shut up!

**I know you are but what am I?**

Boomer: High five!

***high fives Boomer ***

Blossom: This closet is powerproof isn't it?

**Yushh!**

Blossom: See?

Brick: Well... Um... SOMETHING!

**The answer to every question!**

Bubbles: What?

**7**

Butch: Seven?

**Boomer! Ask me a question!**

Boomer: Where do monkeys come from?!

**SEVEN! Next!**

Boomer: Um.. Um.. what is a grape?!

**Seven!**

Boomer: How many girlfriends have you had?

**Sev- You're not as dumb as you look, blondie...**

Boomer: ^w^

Brick: GUYS!

**I'm sorry! Just... do SOMETHING!**

Blossom: Let us out...

**Sorry! No can do, misses!**

Blossom: LET US OUT!

**Nuu!**

Brick: Let us out or I'll rape Blossom!

Blossom: WHAAA?!

***blasts door open * GET THE FUCK OUT!**

Buttercup: I swear, if you have touched Blossom in any way... God so help me... I will twist your eyes out and rip your heart out...

Brick: *gulp *

**Right... now that's sorted... would you have sex with Brick if we wouldn't of let you out?**

Blossom: Well... Idk... Maybe..

Brick: Maybe!?

Blossom: OK then, yes.. Yes I would..

… **IF ANYONE OF YOU REVIEWERS PUT 'put Blossom and Brick in a closet' AGAIN, I WILL STEAL ALL YOUR COOKIES SO YOU WILL NOT HAVE ANY COOKIES! HA! I AM SOOO EVIL!**

Berserk: *cough * laaaame! *cough *

**Hey! It's better than your ideas!**

Berserk: I don't have any ideas...

**HA! Now... Bubbles... MAKE OUT WITH BOOMER!**

Brat: But-

**NO BUTS! Heheh... butts...**

Bubbles: *makes out with Boomer *

Boomer: *goes with it... *

**Ok...**

After a _VERY _long make out...

Boomer: *let's go * That *pants * was *pants * awesome!

Bubbles: you... were... *pants * pretty good!

**That was spicy!**

Buttercup: Very. *glares at Boomer *

**WTF is scarlet takes a tumble... hold on *goes on youtube * Oh my... that looks like it hurts...**

Boomer: I don't wanna do tha-ha-haat! *whines *

**Well you have to! Plus, you can fly!**

Boomer: Oh yeah!

**Idk what song she is singing so you're gonna sing me... Don't wake me up by Chris Brown.**

Boomer: Eh whatever... *walks towards table * Too much light in this window, don't wake me up.  
Only coffee no sugar, inside my cup... * stands on table* If I wake and you're here still, give me a kiss. I wasn't finished dreaming, about your lips. *walks around on table * Don't wake me up, u-AAHHHHH! * falls off table and lands on ass * OH MY GLOB! MY ASS!

**You forgot to fly!**

Boomer: Ino! My ass hurts!

**Don't make me kiss it...**

Boomer: It's feeling much better! *stands up *

Brick: HAHAHA! Your pain makes me happy!

**Yeah... and that sentence makes me scared...**

Brick: Don't worry! I'm not gonna go kill people for fun!

***evil death glare of deathlyness... * So Buttercup! Did you like Butch's dance?**

Buttercup: Pffft! I could of done better!

Butch: Whatever! Your just jelly of my awesome dancing skills.

Buttercup: Oh shuuut up!

**OK... BUTCH! DO IT!**

Butch: Buttercup!

Buttercup: WHAAA- MMMPH!

Butch: *grabs Buttercup and kisses her passionatly *

After another very long make out...

**Wow... Buttercup... you didn't even stop him...**

Buttercup: Well...

Butch: You're lucky my hand didn't go any lower than your waist because of the word 'passionate'...

Buttercup: Perv...

**Dat was... that was just very... IT'S JUST! OK?**

Brick: Hot...

**Thank you! Now, we have a few more... so... CRAAAAIG!**

Brick's girl

I dare Blossom to dress up in sexy clothing and go to the mall and see how many guys try to flirt with her.  
I dare Brick to bring Dexter and both Kitty and Brick beat him up.  
I dare Blossom and Momoko to sing Go by Mcclain sisters as bikers.  
I dare Butch to either kiss his brother or Buttercup.  
I Dare Blossom to use pick up lines on Brick when he tries to speak to her.(For the whole chapter)

**YOU HEARD THE GIRL! GET SEXY BLOSS!**

Blossom: *sigh * OK. I'll be back in a min. *goes into changing room *

**Ima go help you! *enters changing room * Oh! Berserk! GET UR ASS HERE! You're doing this too!**

Berserk: Yaaaaa! *enters changing room *

Blossom: *comes out wearing short skirt and revealing blouse. Hair is curly at the ends. *

Brick: *head explosion and massive nose bleed *

**BRICK! *runs over to him * Oh shit oh shit oh shit!**

Bubbles: I'll get first aid! *flies off *

Butch: BRICK!

Boomer: LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO OUR BROTHER!

Blossom: S-sorry... jeez... it's his fault for being a perv..

Bubbles: I got you tons of tissues! Here's a bucket of water!

***dumps water on Brick * Hey look! The blood's gone!**

Brick: Whaaa?

**Good. You're awake.**

Brick: Achoo! Damn it! I'm freezing!

**Maybe it's because you're half naked and I just dumped water on you.**

Brick: DAMN YOU!

**LOL! OK Berserk come out!**

Berserk: *comes out wearing something slutty... * Yaaaa! Let's go!

**Oh my...**

Brute: Oh dear...

Butch: Where are your clothes?

Berserk: I'm wearing them! Duh!

Boomer: Those are clothes?!

**Anyways! Come on! Let's see how many boys drool all over you! *teleports Blossom and Berserk to the mall * Good luck!**

Blossom: *gulp *

Berserk: Come on Blossom! I thought you were gonna act like me?

Blossom: Er... right! Yeah... *walks behind Berserk and enters mall *

Boy 1: *wolf whistle *

Berserk: See? It's not so hard. Just smile and wave! Do it.

Blossom: Gah!... Um...

Boy 2: Dayum! *head explodes *

Berserk: There goes another! OMG! THEY'RE HAVING A SALE AT GUCCI! *runs off *

Blossom: BERSERK! DON'T LEAVE ME! o

Random boy: Heyy. Where have you been all my life?

Blossom: … I... uh...

Berserk: Hiding from you!

Blossom: What the- I thought you were at Gucci?

Berserk: They freaking closed...

Blossom: Wow...

Random boy: Heyy. Do you two ladies wanna go grab a drink with me?

Berserk: *thinking * What a loser... *thinking * Er.. no!

Random boy: Playing hard to get aye?

Berserk: Playing NOT to get.

Some dude: Hey Jake! I- wow... who are they?

Jake (aka random boy): Well, I saw these two damsels in distress and thought I'd come over and give them some company.

Blossom: Excuse me?

Some dude: Oh. Well, I'm Dan, and you are?

Blossom: Leaving!

**Heyy... she got that from me.**

Blossom: *grabs Berserk and turns around to face yet another boy *

Boy: Hey baby, what's your number?

Blossom: It's in the phonebook. *walks past him. *

Boy: Wait! I don't know your name!

Blossom: That's in the phonebook too! Later!

Berserk: Impressive.

Blossom: Thank you. Now can we please get teleported back?

**IDK... just a little longer...**

Blossom: Nuuu!

Boy 3: Wow... you're so beautiful that I would go to the end of the world for you.

Blossom: Yeah.. you do that... and stay there!

Brick: Wow... harsh.

Boy 3: I-

Blossom: Don't! Even... just... ugh..

Berserk: Haha! Call meee!

Boy 3: *blushes *

Blossom: Berserk!

Berserk: What? He's cute... ish...

**OK time up! *telemeleportationation! ***

Blossom: *flies to changing room. Comes out in normal clothes *

Berserk: yeah.. I'll get changed as well... *changes in changing room *

**Right... OMG! YES! BRICK!**

Brick: What?

**We get to beat up Dexter again!**

Brick: Yaaa!

**Shall I telepor-**

Dexter (built an ageing machine and is now 16): *busts into studio from roof on his robot * MWAHAHAHA! I HAVE COME BACK TO CLAIM MY BLOSSY!

Brick: Hey! Only I get to call her Blossy!

Dexter: Oh.. it's you..

**Back for some more pain, Dorkster?**

Dexter: Shut up, Kittykat. I'm gonna reduce that vampire to smitherines and then destroy you!

**I'd like to see you try!**

Dexter: Ok! *raises robot foot and goes to stomp on Kitty *

***triple front flip to the left * Come on dork. Come and get it!**

Dexter: Your studio is miniature to my robot. Shall we take this outside?

**How dare you! My studio is epic! You're just jealous coz you don't have one! *flies outside ***

Brick: *flies outside *

Dexter: *walks outside *

Buttercup: Someone grab the popcorn!

In Townsville...

Dexter: *fires bullets from robot hand at Brick *

Brick: *epic sideways running scene on the building wall while bullets fire behind him *

Dexter: *bombs the front of Brick *

Brick: *back flips to avoid the bomb *

Dexter: *punches the two buildings that Kitty and Brick are on *

***frontflip and rolls sideways on wall to avoid punch ***

Brick: *flies out of Dexter's reach *

Dexter: Come here you little shit!

Brick: Your face _is _a shit!

**Hey! That's offensive to shits!**

Buttercup: LOL! You tell him!

Butch: Hey, Dorkster! You just got your ass owned by a _girl_!

Dexter: Silence! I kill you!

**You stay the fuck away from my guardees!**

Dexter: Oh yeah! Forgot you were a shitty angel bitch!

Hey! No one talks to my master like that!

**I've got this shit! *flies around robot ***

Dexter: Piss off, Hell's angel!

**Do I look like I have black wings? Er, I don't think so, so get your facts right, gingernut! (no offence to red heads!)**

Brick, Blossom, Momoko, Akio, Kyle and Berserk: Excuse me?!

**No offence to you guys!**

Dexter: Shut your face, Kittykat! *attempts to kick Kitty *

**teleports away * Your face is an offence to the WORLD!**

Brick: Dexy, you need to stop getting owned by girls!

Dexter: Bricky, you need to die!

**Not on my watch! *materialises angel sword * Aww yeah! I'm bringin my sexy beast in this battle!**

Dexter: What? That toothpick?

**Bigger than yours!**

Buttercup: THAT'S WHAT HE SAID!

**Don't you mean 'she'?**

Buttercup: Girls don't have them!

**I'm a girl and I have a bigger sword than him!**

Buttercup: LOL so true!

**Brick!**

Brick: On it! *fireball and fires it at Dexter. *

Dexter: *hit by fireball and crashes into building. Recovers and jumps out of the building * You think that'll hurt me- AHHH!

***swings sword and cuts robot in half ***

Dexter: *falling *

Brick: Hey batter batter! *Grabs Boomer and hits Dexter to.. probably the UK. *

Boomer: Ow! Dude!

Brick: Sorry! I couldn't make electric baseball bats so I used you!

**Woo! Fuck yeah! Suck my dick!**

Buttercup: Er... Kitty-

**Not really... I don't have one.**

That scared me.

**Back to the studio!**

In the studio...

**I fixed the studio!**

Blossom: Good for you!

**Wow... that was... fun! Ok Blossom, Momoko, sing me Go by Mcclain sisters.**

Blossom: *sigh *

Momoko: *sigh *

**Blossom and Momoko:** Go, goooo, goooo, goooo, go, go _[x2]_  
**Blossom: **Everywhere I go I hear the echo of a roar that keeps rising,  
On the horizon, yeah, walking down the street, I feel the energy the world is demanding, the spaceship is landing.

Now there's no going back, back, back, back, back, back  
No, there's no going back, back, back, back, back

**Momoko:** I don't see red lights, I just see "Go", I don't do stop signs, I don't hear "No"  
Jump and don't look down, that's how you fly, there's no turning back now, it's win or you die...  
Don't be scared just  
**Blossom and Momoko:** Go _[x16]_  
**Blossom:** Don't think about it  
**Blossom and Momoko:** Go _[x16]_

**Momoko:** Everyone I know feels like the planets spinning faster and faster.  
Straight for disaster, no, shining through the pressure, 'cause the way we deal with it will define us, pressure makes diamonds.

Now there's no going back, back, back, back, back, back  
No, there's no going back, back, back, back, back

**Blossom:** I don't see red lights, I just see "Go", I don't do stop signs, I don't hear "No"  
Jump and don't look down, that's how you fly, there's no turning back now, it's win or you die...  
Don't be scared just  
**Blossom and Momoko:** Go _[x16]_  
**Momoko:** Don't think about it  
**Blossom and Momoko:** Go _[x16]_

**Blossom and Momoko:** I feel it in the air tonight, I'm seeing the light... in the dark ignited  
And no one's stopping me now, I'm living my dream, and you're all invited!

**Blossom:** I don't see red lights, I just see "Go", I don't do stop signs, I don't hear "No"  
Jump and don't look down, that's how you fly, there's no turning back now, it's win or you die...  
Don't be scared just  
**Blossom and Momoko:** Go _[x16]_  
**Momoko:** Don't think about it  
**Blossom and Momoko:** Go _[x16]_

Go where you go _[x4]_  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, Go, go, go _[x2]_

**YaY for you two! Now, Butch. Kiss your brother or Buttercup.**

Butch: This one's easy! *places arms around Buttercup's waist *

Buttercup: Oh jeezus...

Butch: *places lips on Buttercup's lips *

Buttercup: *goes with the flow *

Butch: *let's go *

**Dayum... that was hot...**

Boomer: You didn't pick me!? TT^TT

Butch: Aww! Boomer! You're still my blonde brother that I love!

Boomer: YaaaY! Bromance!

**Why do boys put 'bro', 'man' or 'guy on something girly and it just makes it manly?**

Brick: It's only for men to know.

**Pfft! Jeez.. right, Blossom, use pick up lines on Brick for the whole chappie!**

Blossom: Wha? But I don't know any girl ones!

Brick: Aww! You don't need pick up lines! Just smile at me and I'm ready!

**Ready for.. what?**

Brick: You know...

**Er. No! Not gonna happen!**

Brick: You saddo!

**Hey! I'm your fucking guardian angel so you do as I say!**

Brick: Guardian angels don't tell people what to do!

**Well... now they do!**

Blossom: Says who?

**Me!**

Buttercup: Of course...

**Anyways, you cannot have sex!**

Brick: You can't say 'no' to this pretty face!

Blossom: You know what would make it look prettier?

Brick: What?

Blossom: My legs wrapped around it.

**OK OK! Thank you! Not gonna happen until two more years! I do NOT like this dare...**

Brick: I love it...

Boomer: Eww...

Bubbles: YOU TURNED BLOSSOM DIRTY MINDED!

**Yeah Brick! How could you?**

Brick: Whaaa? Bubbles was obviously talking about you!

**Me?! How dare yo- Wait.. oh yeah...**

Buttercup: *face palm *

**Anyways! Let's get on with the next dares!**

EnterNameHere 5/17/13 . chapter 4

Make Butch and Buttercup dress up as Marceline and Marshall lee (you know them coz I saw your dA pic) and then make them act like Marceline and Marshall lee. (don't forget the axe guitars) and make them sing AT songs.

**OMG! You've seen my pic!**

Brick: Good for him/her...

Blossom: Hey Brick...

Brick: Yeah?

Blossom: Do you sleep on your stomach?

Brick: No..

Blossom: Can I?

Brick: *realisation in 3... 2... 1) YES YOU CA-

**NO YOU CAN'T UNTIL YOU'RE 18! Now, Buttercup, Butch, get into these Marceline and Marshall Lee costumes. Oh! And do your hair!**

Butch and Buttercup: *goes to change *

After 10 minutes...

Brick: What is taking them so long?

Buttercup: Alright alright! We're here! Well... I am..

Butch: Heyy guys... Oh heyy Cuppy...

Buttercup: Hm. Whatever...

**Wow. Buttercup you are like so relaxed.**

Buttercup: Yeah.. Well.. Marcy is pretty relaxed..

**I guess.**

Butch: So you don't mind me calling you Cuppy?

Buttercup: Meh...

Butch: Cuppo?

Buttercup: Pfft... Whatever..

Butch: Butters?

Buttercup: Yeah yeah whatever..

Butch: ...Cuuuuute?

Buttercup: *twitch * N-No...

Butch: Aww... Buttercup! You're sooo cute!

Buttercup: *twitch twitch *

Butch: Heyy there cutie Buttercup!

Buttercup: RRRAAWWR! *Attacks Butch *

**NU! That's a bad Buttercup! Think relaxed! THINK RELAXED!**

Buttercup: *tries to bite Butch with new vampire powers *

Butch: *covers Buttercup's mouth with hand * Now now Buttercup. I think it's time for a soooong!

**Dafoop? You're not on Cbeebies.. (I think that's how you spell it... Haven't watched it in ages)**

Butch: *pushes Buttercup back and grabs axe guitar * Ahem. *plays guitar/axe *

**Butch:**Good little girl, always picking a fight with  
me. You know that I'm bad, but you're spending the  
night with me.

What do you want from my world? You're a good  
little girl.

Buttercup: Pffft! Whatever! *grabs guitar *

Bad little boy, that's what you're acting like.  
I really don't buy that you're that kind of guy. And if  
you are… why do you want to hang out with me?

***noticing everyone is jawdropped * Heyy... that was good..**

Butch: Uh huh.. yeah.. hmm.. so what do guys think?

Boomer: Awww... Tomboy's got a boyfriend!

Buttercup: *evil death glare of deathlyness *

Boomer: Whatever Marcy.

Buttercup: *sigh *

Bubbles: I love Adventure Time!

**Whaaa? More than Powerpuff Girls?**

Bubbles: No! Of coarse not! But I do like AT.

**Yeah same. PEOPLE! BUBBLES LIKES ADVENTURE TIME!**

Bubbles: LOL Stay away from tier 15!

**Haha! Makin' bacon pancakes!**

Brick: Dafoop?

Blossom: Oh! Oh! I have a song! Wanna listen Brick?

Brick: Sure.

Blossom: Ahem. My beaver is bored and wants to play. Do you have any wood for my beaver today?

**OK! Enough of the dirty flirty shit!**

Brick: Oh! Oh! I have a riddle!

Blossom: Shoot.

Brick: What has 52 teeth and can hold back the Incredible Hulk?

**Er... give up.**

Butch: *smirks at brothers *

Boomer: *biting lip *

Brick: Heheh. My zipper.

**NO NO NO! No holding Hulks and no more beavers!**

Everyone: *snicker *

**Butch, do the rap!**

Butch: Ahem.

Don't you know I'm a villain?  
Every night I'm out killin', sendin' everyone runnin'  
like children. I know why you're mad at me. I've got  
demon eyes and they're lookin' right through your  
anatomy, into your deepest fears. Baby, I'm not from  
here. I'm from the Nightosphere. To me you're clear,  
transparent. You've got a thing for me girl. It's  
apparent.

Buttercup: *blushes * Oh p-please! I don't have anything for you!

Butch: Not even your-

Buttercup: FUCK YOU!

Butch: When? How about now. I'm not busy!

**Oh no you don't! Wait two more years!**

Blossom: Hey! You keep 'little Butch' away from Buttercup!

Butch: Oh get in line!

Brick: She get's a VIP pass from me.

**LOL.**

Butch: Buttercup, why do you hate me?

Buttercup: Well, you hate me.

Butch: No I don't! Actually... a little... meh.. a lot, but you're pretty hot. And easy to annoy.

Buttercup: Well, so are you.

Butch: Well, I AM your counterpart.

Buttercup: Really now?!

Butch: Stop being so sarcastic!

Buttercup: Ugh! *walks off to backstage *

**Buttercup! The show! Craig! Get the TV camera video thing!**

_***grabs the video thing and follows Butch ***_

Everyone: *follows Butch and Buttercup *

Backstage...

Butch: Buttercup!

Buttercup: Leave me alone!

Butch: Where are you going?

Buttercup: Outside!

Butch: What is wrong with you?!

Buttercup: What's wrong with me? You wanna know what's wrong with me? I'm so confused at why you hate me, but you still wanna be around me!

**Uh, guys? This ain't The Jeremy Kyle Show!**

Buttercup: I just wanna know why!

Butch: Because!

Buttercup: Because what!?

Butch: You... you like to pick fights with me, you're stubborn, you're not like any other girl and you're so... so... UGH!

Buttercup: How is that why you want to hang out with me?

**Scott, this is too much drama. Call the bakery and order me and Berserk 20 cupcakes with chocolate cream and tons of sprinkles with that dollop of ice-cream.**

On it, master!

Butch: Well, those are the things I lov- like about you and when your being so serious about everything.. it just makes me sick!

Buttercup: Well, I'm sorry I don't drool all over your shoes and do what you want and give you dreamy eyes! You know what, I'm just your fucking problem! *grabs guitar *

**(Kittykat note: It's been altered)**

Sorry I don't treat you like a god,

Is that what you want me to do?

Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,

Like all your little loyal fangirls do,

Sorry I'm not made of sugar,

Am I not sweet enough for you?

Is that why you always annoy me?

That must be such an inconvenience to you, well

I'm just your problem,

I'm just your problem,

It's like I'm not, even a person, am I?

I'm just your problem

Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you

I'm sorry that I exist  
I forget what landed me on your blacklist,

But I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you, so

Why do I want to? Why do I want to…

**Why do you want to what?**

Buttercup: NOTHING!

Butch: Tell me!

Buttercup: JUST PISS OFF!

Butch: Buttercup! GOD DAMN IT!

Buttercup: Why do you even care if I walk out!?

Butch: BECAUSE!

Buttercup: BECAUSE WHAT!?

Butch: Because- *looks back at everyone. Everyone has waiting faces on * Because...

Buttercup: What?!

Butch: Coz... well...

Buttercup: WHAAT!?

Butch: BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!

**(Kittykat note: And Ima leave it there... hehe... somehow this ToD show has become a love story. Don't forget to review your ideas. PLEASE REVIEW STUFF FOR THE PPG, RRB, PPGZ and RRBZ TO DO! So I can write the next chapter and you can find out what happens! Also, you can review stuff for the Powerpunk girls to do and for me and Scott and Craig and Kyle.)**


End file.
